


Adult's Love

by remyo2010



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyo2010/pseuds/remyo2010
Summary: Neither Chaeyoung or Mina realize that a stupid blind date could make them trapped into a thing called love.





	1. What The Hell?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people. This is remyo2010. I'm here posting my new story. And again, it's michaeng! I promise you this story will be great!!!
> 
> Okay. That's all. Now, let's go to the first chapter!!

_We. You and me._

_A_ _blind date. And love._

##  **01 What The Hell?!**

"You really have to get rid of her, Mina. I mean it."

Yeah, yeah. Mina rolls her eyes. She wanted it as well, but she couldn't. Not yet. She's also trying so hard to get rid her ex off from her mind, but it's no avail. Her heart still won't forget her.

"I'm trying, Momo. I'm trying, damn it," Mina heaves a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes at her best friend who's sitting on her bed, staring at her madly. It's been a month since that stupid Yoo dumped Mina, left Mina alone with a stupid excuse to break up. _You're not pretty anymore._ Bullshit. Momo knew it so well, Mina's beauty is just beyond perfect.

"You try? Really?" Momo scoffs, lifting up a rainbow colour bear doll given by Jeongyeon. Her hands squeeze the doll angrily. "By still keeping this in your bed? So, you can cuddle it whenever you miss that asshole?" Momo watches Mina clasping her lips, shut, blatantly beaten. "Mina, you're not even trying. Throw this away. If you won't, then I will."

Mina gasps in shock when Momo dumps the poor doll onto the floor. Mina hauls herself out from the chair, adeptly catches the doll from the floor, giving it a soothing rubs like it injured. "Don't do that. You hurt her," she pouts, making Momo rolls her eyes and drops herself onto the bed, hands clasping her own tresses.

"Mina, you stupid."

There's a halt before Mina quietly answers, "I know."

///

"Looseeeerr."

Mina turns her face quickly when Momo drawls that word. Her previous gummy smile is totally gone from her face. "What do you mean?"

Momo shrugs don't care, face showing a gruesome gaze, hand keeps pushing the fries from the tray into her mouth. "You loser. A fuckin' stupid loser."

Mina halts, offended. "What the hell, Momo?"

"What the hell?" Momo mimics Mina's expression, throws the fries in her hand back to the plate. "If you think I'm blind enough to see you daze all the time, thinking of her, imagining spending time with her, then you're wrong, Mina. I'm not blind." Momo smacks her dinner with her fork, obviously upset by the fact Mina is still longing to Jeongyeon. "Can you please stop making me angry all the time, Mina?"

Mina bites the inside of her cheeks, restraining herself to keep calm. No, she won't bicker with her best friend in the middle of this peaceful dinner. "Then, it's easy. Stop telling me to forget her, okay?"

Momo looks surprised with Mina's reply. Her face still gruesome, blear. Mina knows by the time, it's a havoc for her. "Oh. If you promise me to stop crying all day like a little bitch, then I'll stop telling you that." Momo gets on her feet. "I'm done with you, Mina. Keep loving that asshole, you airhead. I give up." Then she stomps away, exits the dining room and left Mina alone.

Mina could only watch the latter walks away from her. She can't blame her at all, Momo is right. Mina is a loser. A loser who keeps loving her ex, even though her ex was the one who dumped her.

That day was a messed up. Jeongyeon was intoxicated, dragged by Mina to her house when suddenly she drew her hand off from Mina. With that stupid face, cheeks tinged reddish, unbalanced body, Jeongyeon spitted a break up spell. She said Mina isn't pretty anymore, which Mina own self knew that was a lame excuse. Jeongyeon left Mina after that, left Mina crying alone before Jeongyeon's house. If it wasn't because of Momo who pick her up from that road, Mina could end lying on the ground, lulling herself with her own tears and sobs.

Mina doesn't know actually what was the reason Jeongyeon broke up with her. She could only surmising, guessing every single of possibility why Jeongyeon darely did that. It's an odd, even until now. They weren't a lovey dovey couple, actually, but they were good. Jeongyeon took care of Mina well and Mina stayed beside her girlfriend all day. That's why Mina sure, Jeongyeon wasn't totally sober that day. She can't control her own self that day, and unconsciously said a spell that tore Mina's heart into pieces.

That's why Mina still waiting for her. Waiting for her to come back, come back into her embrace.

But maybe, that's wrong. No. It's absolutely wrong.

Mina heaves a heavy sigh. Momo's voice replays inside her head. Jeongyeon is an asshole, and Mina should stop being a dumb, who's still imagining the happy ending of a fairy tale Jeongyeon and her once made together. That's totally wrong.

Momo is right. She has to move on. She needs to move on.

///

"You're right. I'm an airhead."

Momo lifts up her head to see the face of her best friend who's taking a seat beside her. Mina brought two cans of soda as a bribe, shoves one into Momo's front. Momo still eyeing her, waiting for Mina to say another word. Mina sighs. "Alright. I'll come with you."

Momo's eyes widened. At flash, she encircles her arms around the latter, grips the latter inside her embrace. "Mina, I love you!"

Mina rolls her eyes. "Damn, Momo. I can't breathe!"

Momo draws herself away from Mina after gave Mina a peck on the latter's temple. She found Mina's eyes, looks excited. "Look, Mina. I promise you this blind date will be great!"

Mina heaves a sigh again. Momo had been offering Mina a blind date for the past few weeks. Momo oftenly attend that stupid affair, while Mina doesn't. Mina doesn't believe on that kind of event; meet up with new people, talking in brief, and end up dating. Mina always think a blind date is a stupid event, useless. But for Momo's sake, for her own sake, Mina needs to meet someone new.

///

"You look extremely beautiful, Mina!"

If Momo means a combination of tight black jeans, plain white t-shirt, thick leather jacket could make a girl look _beautiful_ , then she is. But Mina sure, beautiful isn't a correct word for her right now, especially with that look.

Mina grabs a cap from the gallows, wearing it until it covers her forehead, makes her face shadowed. "You mean handsome? Or, cool, or swag, maybe?"

Momo applies a thick red lipstick into her lips in front of the mirror. "Whatever you call it. Just make sure you got one in there." Momo tidying the smear around her lips. "Otherwise, I'll force you to attend that stupid affair every single week."

Mina groans in protest.

///

When Mina enters the restaurant, she knows immediately, this will be a very long night.

She follows Momo behind, trails after Momo who's stomping excitedly towards the swarm of people sitting in a big long table. Mina doesn't count, could only surmising there are over than twenty persons there. Momo takes a sit, and Mina takes one beside her. Momo abruptly leans into her side and whispers something right into her ear.

"You're lucky. There are some new faces I never saw before."

 _Lucky_. Mina laughs inside her head. Momo is absolutely into this stupid affair.

Mina shakes her head, snaps herself. No, Mina really needs to move on. She can't be like this, she really has to find someone new here. So, she starts searching, studying one by one faces of the boys and girls there. Of course she's only interested with the girls, but she can't deny there are some handsome boys there.

_Maybe I should try a dick._

That's the time when suddenly the restaurant door open; Mina could hear the bell sound of it. Someone's coming. Mina hears the steps coming closer into their direction. Two, no, three persons appear from behind her, walking towards the empty space across Mina's seat. Three, two of them Mina never met before, while the last one, Mina knows her so well.

"The fuck is she doing here?!" Mina hears Momo whispers at her, voice laden with madness. Mina couldn't reply the words, she could only gape at the creature who's sitting in front of her.

It's Jeongyeon. She didn't recognize Mina's existence yet, so she sits in front of Mina calmly, still talking with her friend who's coming with her. When the chit chat ended, and she starts studying the situation there, she finally meets Mina's gazing at her. And she almost hauled out from her seat because of shock.

Mina could feel Momo's hand over her on her thigh. Her best friend wrings her hand tightly. "Mina, tell me to calm down," Momo whispers, loud enough to be heard only by them two.

Mina is staring at Jeongyeon for a few seconds, then turning her head at Momo, replacing her hand over Momo's. "It's okay, Momo. We're done. We're over." Mina's surprised that her voice sounds unsure. "I'll meet someone new today, okay?"

Mina is relieved because the affair finally starts. They start to introduce themselves to the others one by one. And when it finally Jeongyeon's turn, Mina couldn't hold herself to not stare at her. And yeah, she couldn't deny another of her thought.

_You're fuckin' handsome today, Jeong._

Mina didn't really paying attention to the others. The existence of her ex is distracting enough to make her unfocused. Even though she's pretending to pay attention to the others, throwing away the thought of Jeongyeon might be choose her again today, she still can't put herself into this affair. 

The people are talking each other, even Momo, who's completely forgot Jeongyeon's existence there. Momo just moved to an empty place beside a girl at the other end of the table. Pretty, straight hair, chubby cheeks, thin lips, nose so damn perfect. They look so happy talking together, like the world owned by them two. Whereas Mina, the one left by Momo, is in the middle of talking with a boy beside her. Bitter preambles, nothing special, nothing great. Indeed, dicks aren't interesting enough for her.

Finally, it's the time for them to choose. To choose the one for a walk, or a one night stand sex, or luckily a long term relationship. The rule is simple. Everyone of them have to put one of their belongings on the table, putting them in a line, and every one of them can choose the person there by taking the stuff belongs to the chosen. They aren't forced to choose, but if they're chosen, then they have to accept it.

Mina doesn't have anything except her cap, so she puts it there, a bit far enough from her. She studies the belongings of the girls, realizing hers is the most unattractive one. Too boyish, not pretty. Mina sure she couldn't find someone tonight, or chosen by someone. Shit. She has to attend this stupid event again next week.

As expected, Momo's stuff grabbed by the girl Momo's been talking with. Her name is Sana, Mina heard Momo kept saying that girl's name, who's now smiling at Momo.

It's finally Mina's stuff turn. And there's a long silence in there right now, hanging. No one take Mina's cap. Not even the boy Mina's been talking with before. See? He's not interested at her as well.

Secretly, Mina keeps glancing at Jeongyeon's direction, watching the ex isn't twitching a bit. She's still like a stone, staring at Mina's cap solely with a solemn expression.

_Take it, stupid._

"Anyone?" The 'MC' once again offers the cap, starts worrying because no one is interested. Mina still glaring at Jeongyeon, hoping her glare could hypnotize Jeongyeon to take the cap. Mina sees beads of sweat mars Jeongyeon's temples.

_Take it, you asshole!_

It was the time when Mina sees Jeongyeon lifts her arm to make a move when abruptly, someone grabs the cap in flash. Mina lifts up her head to sees a tiny, short hair girl is flicking her cap at ease, face looks so confident. The girl's big eyes are staring at her firmly.

"You." That tiny girl's pointing her index finger right into Mina's direction. The swarm watching her in silent. Petrified. "Date with me."

 


	2. A Fool's Choice

 

"Boss!"

Chaeyoung cranes her neck, peering over a girl who's stomping eagerly towards her through the papers she's been studying at. Chaeyoung heaves a mad sigh when the girl arrives at her big table and leans her lower body onto the edge. "What are you doing, Miss Son?"

"Sana, could you please knock the door before coming in?" Chaeyoung puts the papers down onto the table, fixing the glasses she used. "I'm busy studying the papers of our sponsor for our upcoming project."

Sana groans lazily. "Chill, girl. You need to rest." Sana snatches the papers and tosses it far from Chaeyoung. She glances at Chaeyoung and winks cutely. "Have some rest, Chaeng. Go somewhere for a few days or else. Find a solace."

Chaeyoung halted for a moment. After heaves a sigh, she leans forwards to grab the papers Sana moved. "I don't have time to do that. And else," Chaeyoung finally got the papers back after struggled with Sana who kept trying to make the papers away from Chaeyoung. "This is my solace," Chaeyoung says, lifting up the papers after Sana's face and starts reading it again.

Sana heaves. "Boring," she slurs, hauls herself up from the edge and crosses her arms over her chest. "Or at least find someone. For fun."

"Sana," Chaeyoung doesn't have any choice except cease. Sana in unstoppable, she couldn't just say off to Sana right now. "Listen. We've been talking about this, right?" Chaeyoung sees Sana nods languidly. Chaeyoung carries on. "Then you should be knew the reason why I don't do that. Loving someone."

Sana halted, couldn't reply immediately. "But, you don't have to love that person, though." Sana giggles bitterly as Chaeyoung winces at her. "Sex, I mean. Just for sex."

Sex. A word Chaeyoung doesn't understand the meaning, the good of it, the reason why people craving it so much. Sana, her best friend, also her personal secretary, that girl seems like she understands the word so well, despite the fact that she doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment. That's why Sana keeps telling Chaeyoung to have that, at least once.

But Chaeyoung always reject it. Not interested at all. There's no way she could have sex with someone. No way.

"No," Chaeyoung's voice sounds firm. "No free sex. That's not healthy."

Heard that, Sana rolls her eyes and laughs. "Ohh, nerd." Sana groans. "Then, go marry someone, for a healthy sex."

"I'm still your boss here, Sana," Chaeyoung mumbles without looking at Sana. She fixes her glasses again. "If you done, you can go out now."

Chaeyoung feels Sana stares at her but she doesn't care. After a moment, Sana walks away from Chaeyoung, ambles towards the door wordlessly. When she grabs the knob, she ceases, stirs her body and found Chaeyoung is watching her, as though she's waiting for Sana to get out from the room. "At least don't forget to have a lunch, okay?" her voice laden of worry, and Chaeyoung smiles because of it, nods meekly.

When the door closed by Sana, Chaeyoung heaves a sigh, leaning her back into the backrest. She's tired. Sana's right. She needs to have some rest. And also, she wanted it as well. It's just time won't allow her. She couldn't wasting the time she has. Time is gold, and therefore she has to spend it delicately.

Chaeyoung heaves again, takes a sip of coffee on her desk. She squints as the coffee is already cold, even though it's still filled up the cup. Sana served her that an hour ago, and yet she didn't drink it a sip. Maybe that's why Sana always worrying her, keeps telling her to eat and rest.

"Damn," she curses, massaging her throbbing temples with eyes shut. Sana's right. She needs to rest. She needs a solace.

///

"Where are we going, Sana?"

Sana didn't answer, keeps walking before her, eagerness in every steps of hers. Chaeyoung trails her behind, hobbled, not really excited with this solace thing. Honestly, she regrets it a bit.

As Sana didn't answer her, Chaeyoung once again speaks up. "Sana!" This time, her voice is louder, makes the older girl turns lazily and rolls her eyes. "What?"

If they're in the office, Sana might be get scolded by Chaeyoung for that impolite behaviour, but they're not in the office. Chaeyoung practically isn't Sana's boss out here. She's Sana's friend, younger friend, which is it's her who need to be polite.

So, she relents. "Where are we going, Sana?" Chaeyoung repeats the unanswered question, tiredness etched on her face. Oppositely with Sana, who eyes beaming, showing how excited she is. "A blind date, bean. A blind date. I've told you a million times!"

"You did?" Chaeyoung doesn't remember Sana tell her that blind date thing. "However, how could a blind date be a solace for me?"

Sana gives Chaeyoung a glare, as though she didn't believe Chaeyoung could asking her that shitty question. "Really, Chaeng? You can find someone there. And then get married, for your  _healthy sex_ 's sake."

Sana ambles again, left Chaeyoung behind, who's watching her with creases. She could just leave, as Sana might not see her do that. But, she refuses to do that, decides to trail Sana into somewhere she didn't know yet.

She's been walking for ten minutes from her Black Porsche 911 Turbo, and almost let out a mad groan when finally she sees the destination. A small restaurant, serving kind of dishes Chaeyoung doesn't remember when was the last time she tasted it. She kinda misses the taste of dishes in this place, so involuntarily she kinda feels excited abruptly.

She chases Sana and walks beside her. "Why don't we just ride my Porsche?" she asks, doesn't understand why Sana told her to park her car far away from here. "This is inconvenient."

"Porsche. A damn expensive car." Sana ceases and stirs her body to face Chaeyoung. "You might be looking so rich, Chaeng."

"I am," Chaeyoung slurs with ease, shrugging, which makes Sana squints her brows.

"And it might be attractive for someone who... loves money."

Chaeyoung halted, doesn't find the problem Sana meant. "Everyone loves money, stupid."

"No," Sana refutes, completely disagree with Chaeyoung's preposition. "Not someone who truly like you with their heart, not because you're a wealthy. And that's your job to find that holy person." Sana carries on to the restaurant. She ceases before the door, and stirs to face Chaeyoung again. "Ohh, and take off your suit. It makes you look so stiff and uncomfortable. And relax your strained shoulders, bean." That was the last words Sana told Chaeyoung before she enters the restaurant.

Chaeyoung could only cussing whilst taking off the suit. It left her with a white shirt tucked into her trouser, and Chaeyoung decides to pull the shirt out from the trouser, to make her look more relaxed.

She heaves a sigh, inconceivably nervous. She walks towards the restaurant and opens the door slowly, releasing a damn good smell of delicious foods. It does make Chaeyoung's stomach brusquely grumbling.

She studies the inside, found Sana is sitting in a table of the blind date event. She heaves again, still can't believe herself joining this stupid thing.

She sidles up to the table, takes a seat beside Sana who luckily sits on a seat at the tip of the table. Sana glances over her briefly, then attention back into the girl next to her.

_Damn, Sana! Help me!_

"Hey," a girl in front of her greets her with such a flirty tone. "What's your name, baby girl?"

_Oh, great. It's been a few seconds I'm here and someone already baby-ing me!_

Chaeyoung studies the girl, definitely not interested with her. But she won't break that girl's heart this fast, so she clears her throat and utters with ease, "Son Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung receives a small  _ooh_ from the girl. And then they start talking about common things. Not really interesting, something bullshit (tbh), because Chaeyoung knows the girl only tells her embellished stories. Just so Chaeyoung would interested into her. And obviously, it's no avail.

The affair begins. Chaeyoung is relieved that the girl in front of her finally stop talking to her. Chaeyoung doesn't even remember her name, and she doesn't willing to anyway. Chaeyoung only leans her chin on the back of her hand, elbow rested on the desk, when the affair began by all of them introduce themselves to all of the people there.

When Chaeyoung's turn comes, and she has to stand up to introduce herself, she could see some girls are giving her a seductive movements, like a wink or a flirty smile. Well, Chaeyoung does received that a lot, and that's why she's not surprised at all.

When she back to her seat, Sana beside her nuzzles her arm, leaning onto her and whispers delightfully. "Damn, Son. You got a lot." Sana gives Chaeyoung a mischief smile, feels so proud of her tiny boss for receiving a lot of attentions. "You just have to pick one, then foila! Kisses, lovebites, cuddles, or maybe a marriage, for your  _healthy sex_ 's sake!"

It's plaguing Chaeyoung that Sana flippantly keeps mentioning her healthy sex thing, apparently mocking at it. So she glowers at Sana who petrified under that gaze of hers. "You gross, Minatozaki. And stop mentioning my briliant plan of life." Sana merely nods, slyly grins under that meek face. And Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes, neglects her silly friend.

The affair carries on, and Sana absolutely forget about Chaeyoung. She's sunk deeper into a conversation between her and the girl who previously moved to her side just so she can talk with Sana. Chaeyoung doesn't understand why the hell Sana is into this kind of event so much, and still not bringing a girl from it. But, maybe Sana's just waiting for this day, a day when she finally found her mate. A girl named Momo. Chaeyoung studied her before, and found out that she's cute, yet hot and sexy (definitely Sana's type).

While Chaeyoung was forcedly dragged into the middle of the table by some girls. And there she is now, clasped between two girls who are clinging onto her arms, asking Chaeyoung to tell them about herself. It's always bothering Chaeyoung, that she always got this kind of treatments from girls. Yeah, especially after she cut her hair short, girls start to interested on her. Her aloofness doesn't make them hurt. Oppositely, it makes the girls like her more. That she's cool, that she's kind of girl crush.  _Bitchy_.

And therefore, Chaeyoung could only attempts to supress her disgust, restraining herself from bursting.

She could see Sana is grinning at her, saying "choose one, Son," without sound, and the thought of firing Sana passes her mind in brief.

Reminded for the real intention of being here, Chaeyoung starts to studying the girls faces. They're pretty, and cute, but no one attracted Chaeyoung. Including the girls before her, who are leaning towards her just so they can speak with Chaeyoung, there are four of girls who's interested at Chaeyoung. Sana is right, that she just need to choose one amongst them, but stupidly, Chaeyoung doesn't even remember their names.

And therefore, Chaeyoung decides to choose  _no one_  amongst them.

The affair carries on, continued with a strange thing called 'pick the one you like'. So, they have to pick up the stuff of the person's they like, so they can date with him/her. Chaeyoung only watches in silent when Momo grabs Sana's item from the line, choosed her as the one she wants to date with. Chaeyoung sees Sana smiles widely, obviously happy with the fact that Momo bravely choosed her. And Chaeyoung wants to congratulate Sana when she remembers, she also has to choose.

Chaeyoung gulps. Her stuff, a pen, the only thing she has on her pocket except her stuffy wallet and her Porsche's key, is there, in the line, still untaken. No, her stuff is the most favourite one, as there are four or more girls took hers. But as she can't date all of them, the rule'd been changed (for her only), that she has to take the stuffs of the girls who chose her. She's the one who'll decide who'll be her date.

Chaeyoung's turn to choose is getting closer. The girls who previously chose her, start giving Chaeyoung some actions, beckoning Chaeyoung to take her stuff. It makes Chaeyoung confused, fraglantly hurts Chaeyoung's head.

Chaeyoung catches a glimpse of Sana nodding at her, convincing her that whoever she choose, Chaeyoung already made a good decision. Chaeyoung once more studies the girls (the boys are absolutely out of her options). And she decides.

_No, I won't choose any of you, airheads._

So, before the stuffs to choose on the table run out, Chaeyoung gets onto her feet, couldn't wait any longer until her turn, and blindly grabs the onsale stuff at the moment, which is a black cap.

She remembers the girl who belongs the stuff. A girl with black, shoulders length hair, with a beauty mark on her nose. Who now is in shock as she didn't expect Chaeyoung to take her stuff. Chaeyoung gulps thickly.

"You," Chaeyoung points her index finger to the girl, fastly dismounting it as she catches her hand is trembling nervously. "Date with me."

There's a long halted after that. Chaeyoung keeps her eyes at the girl, whom shoulders look heavier as she petrified. Her face looks dissapointed and bleak, yet, she blearly gives Chaeyoung a lopsided smile. Then, Chaeyoung hears someone starts clapping hands for her, and then the others do the same thing as well, finally giving Chaeyoung a praise she deserved for that brave action.

Chaeyoung sits back onto her seat beside Sana, aparently avoiding the mad girls there, and Sana nudges her arm in proud. "Damn, Chaeng! You're so amazing!" Sana beams on her, looks proud. "I suddenly want to date you!"

Chaeyoung shrugs Sana off from her, shooing her. "Shut up. Your date could hear your words," Chaeyoung lazily mumbles, suddenly feeling regret for being that over confident. She glances over the girl she chose, and caught off the girl is glancing at her too. They fastly duck their head down and avoid each other's gaze. "Damn, I don't even know her name."

"What? What's wrong?" Sana, still feeling proud of her tiny boss, heard Chaeyoung cussed. She leans onto Chaeyoung's side and whispers, "what's wrong, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung bites her lower lip. "I don't know her name, dumbass. I chose her just so I can escape from those love seekers," Chaeyoung nods into the girls who choosed her previously. And now, they're glowering at Chaeyoung, creeps Chaeyoung out. "Damn, look at them. Holy shit!"

Chaeyoung receives a gentle tap on her shoulder from Sana. She smiles sadly, as though she's empatic with Chaeyoung's situation. "You'll gonna die soon, Son."

"Damn, Sana! Shut up!" she shrugs Sana's hand off her shoulder, left Sana laughs gleefully. Sana's laugh abruptly ceased as she remembers something. She leans onto Chaeyoung's side and utters, "by the way, her name is Myoui Mina. Damn, Son! What's the point of me bringing you here if you can't even remember their names?!"

Chaeyoung just shrugs carelessly. "I don't fuckin' care, Sana. I just want to get out from here. From them!" Chaeyoung glances at the swarm of her  _fans_ , but regrets is as soon as she catches them still glowering at her.

Sana shakes her head, decides to let Chaeyoung do what she want. "Whatever, Chaeng. Just, don't mess up with her. I'm going to date her bestfriend," Sana huffs, reminds Chaeyoung that she'll date Momo. "I hope you two will get along together. So we can do double date."

Chaeyoung pushes Sana off from her side, decides to just enjoy the beef in front of her instead of mulling this over and over. Amid her munching, she catches Mina keeps glancing at her, with those indescribable looks firing through her eyes, leaden etched on her face.

After 10 minutes, the so called 'pick the one you like' thing is ended. It's time for  _the couple_  to get out, go somewhere else, or they also could just hang out at the same restaurant. And yeah, most of them choose to hang out somewhere, left only a small amount of swarm far from Chaeyoung. Her fans are all gone, weirdly, and also Sana and Momo, who are heading towards the front door right now.

Chaeyoung is hesitated for a moment. She isn't an aggresive person, and well, she never be the one of it. It's just simply she hates being in a serious relationship with someone. A thin, fragile relationship like dating, because it's possible to be broken up. And so she hates it, she doesn't want to be torn. Not again. She had enough.

But this time, seeing Mina sitting alone there, totally forgotten by her friend Momo, is kinda makes Chaeyoung moved. The girl with that long shoulder length hair looks so lonely, so abandoned. And Chaeyoung could see the reflection of herself from Mina. She understands that feeling  _too_ well.

So, Chaeyoung decides to be aggresive, and she gets to her feets, approaching Mina, who is aware of Chaeyoung's moves. Chaeyoung gulps thickly, oddly feeling nervous. She slogs to stomp towards Mina, who is following her with her eyes.

And she found herself is standing beside Mina awkwardly. However, Chaeyoung was the one who picked Mina, and that makes her to be the one who should ask Mina to hang out.

Chaeyoung rubs her nape and eyes Mina cautiously. Mina stares back wordlessly. "So, you wanna go somewhere or just staying here?"

Mina halted for a moment before she abruptly stands up. Chaeyoung is stunned for a beat when Mina gives her a flash friendly smile. "Let's go somewhere."

Mina leads the way outside, and Chaeyoung trails behind her. At the front door, they cease as Mina asks for an excuse to talk with Momo for a minute. And when Momo leaves from her side, Sana briskly stomps towards Chaeyoung.

"Chaeng," Sana whispers, loud enough for two of them. Her voice is laden with warning. "Remember. Don't show off your money. Make sure she fall in love with you because of you being yourself."

At the briefiest moment, Chaeyoung thought maybe it's just Sana who really have an intention to retain Chaeyoung for herself. She swipes away the thought, nods in response. "I got that. No showing off. No riding Porsche. No paying the motel room for a hooked up."

Sana nuzzles Chaeyoung's arm, smiling wolfishly. "Cross the last one. You got all my permission to do that," she slyly utters, winking at Chaeyoung who rolls her eyes lazily.

Momo's call ends the brief yet rubbish talk of Sana and Chaeyoung's. Sana walks away after she gave Chaeyoung the last quote of hers; have fun tonight on somewhere's bed. It's really disgusting for her, that Sana is talking about sex endlessly. But she shrugs away, Sana is just being Sana.

Momo and Sana leave Mina and Chaeyoung without a second glance. And the air is getting heavier again, a huge dome of awkwardness trapped them inside.

"Uhm," Mina suprisingly opens the talk, seeing Chaeyoung wasn't going to say anything. "Let's have some walk to somewhere."

Chaeyoung merely nods, hums softly. "Okay."

And then they walk side by side. Not so close, there's 10 centimetres gap between them. And the moment is so awkward, they just walk aimlessly. And after 5 minutes of silence, Mina chuckles bitterly.

"Oh my god, this is so awkward," she utters sheepishly. "I'm sorry, this is my first time attending a blind date. So, you know," she shrugs, Chaeyoung eyeing her wordlessly. "I don't know what I exactly supposed to do."

 _Me either_ , Chaeyoung says inside her mind. She just nods, responding. "How about we introduce our own self first?" she suggests. "I'm Son Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung sees Mina smiles. "Myoui Mina."

"Okay, Mina. How about we go to a park and have a seat there?" Chaeyoung offers another suggestion, and Mina winces in response. "Park?"

Well, Mina doesn't like being outside. She prefer being inside her room rather than hanging out to somewhere. Day or night, both are the same. Perhaps Mina just hates to meet people, interacting with someone. The only persons she like to be interracted with are Momo and Jeongyeon.

Oh, gosh. She thinks about Jeongyeon again.

Speak the devil, Jeongyeon suddenly appears from the bent, enters her vision. She's with someone. A girl, long hair and a plump lips. They walks towards Mina and Chaeyoung, and it whisks Mina's tummy brusquely.

Jeongyeon wasn't realize her pretence at first, but when they close enough, she snapped. Her face turns pale when she catches Mina's figure with her date.

Mina eyes her wordlessly. She hates the vision of them two. She hates Jeongyeon for breaking up with her. She hates Jeongyeon for dating another girl this soon. She hates Jeongyeon for walking towards them.

"Hey, Mina," she greets, tries to ignore Mina's glower. She glances quickly at Chaeyoung, gives her a flash thin smile. When she stares back at Mina, she utters with ease, "enjoy your date."

And then Jeongyeon walks past Mina and Chaeyoung, together with her date without a second glance. And Mina awares herself is boiled up by madness. Her fists gripped tightly beside her body.

"She's your ex?"

A question snaps Mina, drags her back to the reality. The reality, where herself is walking with Son Chaeyoung next to her. Mina turns to her date's direction, catches Chaeyoung is eyeing her blankly.

"What?"

Chaeyoung didn't answer immediately, instead, she states, "she's definitely your ex," without second questioning. She watches Mina in silent, who's a bit offended.

"Well, she is. But, we're over, okay?" Mina convinces Chaeyoung, or well, maybe she just tries to convince herself. Is she over her yet? Mina doesn't need someone to tell her the answer. She knows the answer so well.

But, she runs away from the truth. Because she's a coward, and she knows that.

Chaeyoung crosses her arms over her chest, still not responding, and it makes Mina getting nervous. "Say something," she begs, and Chaeyoung heaves a sigh. "Sorry, but I was just asking. I don't mind if she was once yours, because that's not my problem."

"Then, why bother asking?" Mina huffs, her voice is raising.

Chaeyoung was halted for a beat, mulling, before she answer again, still with ease. "Okay, sorry, my bad." Chaeyoung sinks her hands onto her pockets, relaxed. "So, we look like a real couple who are bickering right now. How about a date at the park with some snacks and beverages? My treat."

Mina stunned for a moment. Thinking about Yoo Jeongyeon makes her furious, angry, mad but at the same time, feeling like she's the stupidest person in this world. Jeongyeon dumped her already, and why she has to think about her again? This is silly, and Mina knows that pretty well. She needs to forget Jeongyeon. And maybe, only maybe, talking with Chaeyoung, this over confident girl before her, would make her able to forget that asshole.

And so Mina nods, taking Chaeyoung's offer. "Sure. Park and your treat."

///

Mina is waiting for Chaeyoung on the bench. The park is empty, and dark. The nearest street light is a few metres afar, and that makes her surrounded with dimness. The air is cold and light; Mina hugs herself into a light embrace.

"Feeling cold?" A voice comes from behind her. She doesn't need to turn her face to see Chaeyoung. The smaller girl is coming with plastic bags in both of her hands. She puts the plastic bags beside Mina, and then sits on the other side of the bench. "Here. I brought you a drink that maybe, could help you cope with the coldness."

Mina rummages the plastic bag, and her eyes widened when she sees the thing inside it. "Hot chocolate?"

She lifts her face up to see Chaeyoung is staring at her innocently. "Hot chocolate is the best drink for time like this, isn't it?"

Mina watches Chaeyoung takes one of the cups, starts sipping it like nothing so wrong with hot chocolate.

"Well," Mina chuckles bitterly. "When you said you'll treat, I thought you'll buy me beer."

That causing Chaeyoung to stir her face and says, "oh." She halts. "You don't like hot chocolate?"

For a moment, Mina thinks Chaeyoung is a cute and innocent person. "No. I didn't mean that. I like it. Everyone loves hot chocolate," Mina takes the cup from the plastic bag, lifting it in front of Chaeyoung's face before taking a sip. "Cheers."

Chaeyoung laughs.

There's a few minutes of silence, they're just keep sipping the hot chocolate and eating the snacks Chaeyoung brought. Mina secretly glances over Chaeyoung for a few times, catches the small girl is wandering beyond her, coolly and with ease kept sipping the hot chocolate. Mina hesitates, fake coughing to get Chaeyoung's attention. Chaeyoung turns her head and raises her brows.

"I'm sorry for the earlier incident," Mina opens up a conversation. She feels awkward under Chaeyoung's stare. She heaves. "I-I didn't mean to yell at you."

There's a beat of awkward silence before Mina sees Chaeyoung giggles. Her dimples shown, and that's so damn cute.

"It's fine. Don't worry," Chaeyoung shrugs, totally fine with the incident. She looks back to beyond her and sips her drink again. "I'm not easily hurt by a thing like that. Besides, that was my fault too. So, it's fine."

Mina nods, relieved that this Chaeyoung is a take things slow person. A beat passed again, still awkward, and then Mina talks again. "So, tell me, Chaeyoung-ssi," Mina stirs her body to face Chaeyoung. "What makes you chose me?"

Chaeyoung almost choke heard that. She coughs for a moment, makes Mina offers her hot chocolate. Chaeyoung pushes Mina's hand aside, gently rejects it. After a moment, she swallows hardly. "Oh," she slurs. Her eyes are teary because of the choke. "Can I tell you the reason?"

Mina shrugs. "Of course you can. I want to know what is my attractive point, that made you, a complete stranger, chose me."

Chaeyoung coughed a couple times before exhaling. She leans her back to the backrest, thoughtful. "I, uhm, I'm not sure to say this. Honestly, I was being forced by my friend to attend this... thing. And it was bad, as I thought. I never like this kind of event. It was so... silly."

Mina nods, silently agree with that. She's not the only one who hates this thing.

"And she said she'll drag me to this event again if I didn't bring someone from here tonight." Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, seems hesitate to continue. "So... I'm sorry to say this. But, I just randomly picked you."

Mina stoned hearing the reason.  _I just randomly picked you._  It was so unexpected.

"I mean, the girls there before were so aggressive, and they kept asking me to date them, so, I took yours, who didn't really put an intention on me."

Mina is speechless. She's not sure what to do. The thought that she's pretty attractive, at least for someone, which  _was_  Chaeyoung, suddenly vanished away. This girl was just randomly picked her.  _Randomly_. Not because Mina is beautiful, or charming. No. She just randomly picked her for a reason to escape.

Mina opens her mouth, still shocked. "Wow." She laughs bitterly, most to her stupidness. "That was... intriguing."

And maybe Chaeyoung feels bad for saying the real reason, so she adds, "I mean yeah, you look beautiful, of course. Your face is so pretty and charming. But," she trails off. She licks her lips nervously, completely feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for making you look easy. But, I don't really have an interest on you, Mina-ssi. If you don't mind, please take this as an apology from me, would you?"

She refers to the food. The hot chocolate and the late snacks.

Chaeyoung is aware that she just ruins this date. She knows it. But she can't let this girl falls on her when she didn't even have an interest on her. She feels bad for Mina, for making her do this awkward and weird date with her. She doesn't want to make Mina knows her deeper and deeper, absolutely when Chaeyoung just used her for a stupid excuse, escaping.

"But, do you mind if I ask for your phone number? I mean, Sana might ask for an evidence that we were really having fun tonight."

_What did she say? She asked for my phone number?_

Mina couldn't believe what Chaeyoung just said. After all those shitty reasons, that she was used as an escape way from those bunch of bitches, this small bean just asked her for a phone number?!

"You jerk," Mina mumbles easily. Chaeyoung raises her brows, petrified. "How dare you ask for my phone number?"

Chaeyoung looks down, nodding. She understands why Mina upset. She's indeed a jerk. "I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't ask that to you. I'm really sorry."

Mina draws herself and leans her back to the backrest. She can't believe this thing is happening to her. This small bean chose her randomly to run away from her fans, and then she bribed her with a goddamn hot chocolate and late snacks, so Mina would pretend that they're having fun tonight. And now, she asked her for a phone number?!

_Who the hell is this jerk?!_

She exhales. "Damn, I can't believe this happen to me," Mina grabs her hair and shuts her eyes. "Oh my god, how could I explain to Momo about this? I can't tell her that I was just being used as an escape way from those bitches of your fans."

Mina really hates hearing Chaeyoung's voice, but she couldn't restrain that small bean from saying, "well, tell her that I was a jerk. That I was an asshole."

"And, that you're not my type," Mina adds, emphasizing in every single word of it. Well, it wasn't a lie, anyway. Chaeyoung is not Mina's style. Not with that small body, and that pierced earlobes, and that bluntness. That badass aura oozing out from her, those brown big eyes, that plump lips, that mole near her below lip. No, Mina's style isn't like her at all.

Or, maybe it's just her still longing at Jeongyeon.

Mina didn't expect that Chaeyoung just nodding, agree. "Great." She claps her hands over her body, leaps to her feet. "Then, I think this should be the end of our meeting." She stretches her body. "So, you need a ride? I can drop you home if you want."

"No, no need to do that," Mina quickly rejects. Besides the fact that she doesn't want to spend another minute with this small, she would like to spend some more minutes in this place, alone. Just thinking. "I'm okay. I'll spend some more minutes here."

"Owh, okay," Chaeyoung nods again, doesn't let out any argument. "So, goodbye? Let's greet each other when we bumped later at the street, huh?" Chaeyoung smiles fondly, burying her hands into her pockets. Her short hair blown by the wind, she looks pretty cool to be honest. "I'll buy you beer next time."

Mina smiles, not letting out any word.

When Chaeyoung smiles for the last time, and then leaves, Mina stays there, sitting by herself. Alone and sad, miserable.

She hopes there's no next time with this Chaeyoung.

_Shit, Momo. I think I'll go with you again next week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you guys like it ^^ I need some supports to carry on this story. So, don't forget to comment and vote and subscribe this story!
> 
> By the way, perhaps you guys have some fresh ideas to help me. I would like to see you guys put some comments about what you want to be happened in this story hahaha. If it's good, maybe I can make it happen ^^
> 
> Lastly, thank you! See you on the next chapter!


	3. We Meet Again

 

Sana couldn’t hide her excitement. She’s been waiting for an hour right now for her tiny boss. She’s curious about her date last night with Momo’s friend. She wants to hear the whole story. Well, she didn’t expect too much from Chaeyoung, but at least, she’ll get pleased with Chaeyoung’s first date story.

She’s working on something right now. A file that Chaeyoung asked her to finish it as soon as possible. She knows that Chaeyoung would get mad if she found out that she didn’t finish it yet, but right now, she just couldn’t concentrate. She needs to hear _something_ from Chaeyoung first.

Speak the devil, the tiny boss finally comes. She comes out from the lift, bringing cups of coffee on both of her hands. She gives all the coffees to her employees, receiving a lot of _thank you_ words, and then she ambles to her own room. Sana’s table is right beside her door, and so, Sana leaps to her feet when Chaeyoung is getting closer. Chaeyoung sees Sana standing there, looking directly towards her with that look in her eyes.

“Good morning, Sana,” she greets kindly, doesn’t even stop for a talk, and gets inside her room without second glance. Sana halted for a moment, can’t believe that Chaeyoung just passed her without saying anything about last night. So, Sana scurries to Chaeyoung’s office, wanting a story from Chaeyoung.

When she’s inside, Chaeyoung is already sitting on her desk, studying the files that scattered on her desk. Sana closes the door behind her quietly, and slowly approaching her boss’ desk. Chaeyoung catches her movements, looking up, and then mutters, “did you finish the file I asked you before, Sana?”

Sana exhales resignedly. She sometimes doesn’t understand why her tiny boss is so clueless. Or maybe, she’s just too innocent about this. Sana keeps walking towards the desk, and then stops right beside her boss with her arms folded over her chest. “So?”

Chaeyoung turns her head for a brief glance, but then her attention back to the files on the desk. “What’s wrong?”

Sana exhales again. She’s kinda tired with _this game_. “So, how was she?”

Chaeyoung didn’t answer immediately. She keeps studying the files for a moment, before finally she confesses, “well, she was nice. Way too nice for me.”

Sana is almost smiled happily, thinking that her effort was at least worthy. But then she realizes that Chaeyoung’s last words sound suspicious. Her brief smile gradually faded. “What do you mean?”

Chaeyoung can’t say their stupid date last night was ended tensely. Mina was hurt by Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung would never talk about that with Sana. It’s really embarrassing for her that she once hurt someone that way, making someone looks easy and low. She feels sorry for that, but she just can’t help herself from doing that. She didn’t want to make Mina fall into her, not that way, when she’s just playing at her, using her as an escape way.

And so, she shouldn’t tell Sana that she won last night. Mina deserves something better than being rejected.

Chaeyoung shrugs, leaning to the backrest of her chair. “She rejected me, okay? She doesn’t want to be with me.”

“But, why?” Sana questions seriously. Well, despite the fact that Chaeyoung is tiny and, uhm, tiny, she has a lot of good things. She’s funny, cute yet mature, sweet, and warm. She’s a right person for you who want to have a kind of fun relationship. She’s kind and friendly, and another good things that Chaeyoung has. An addition, she’s rich as fuck.

And that’s why, when Chaeyoung said that Momo’s friend didn’t want to be with her, Sana doesn’t believe it easily. She wants a clear reason, not a blur answer like _she doesn’t want to be with me_.

She couldn’t be more confused when Chaeyoung shrugs again. “Well, she said that I’m not her type. So,” Chaeyoung paused, managing the files on her desk. “That’s all.”

“But, Momo is nice,” Sana pouts. Her date last night was amazing. She went along nicely with that Japanese. Momo is kind and cute, and she has a lot of aegyo. She also has a cool side, friendly and warm. So, it’s kind disappointing that Momo’s friend couldn’t continue dating her tiny boss. “And, we’re planning to date again soon.”

“Then, good luck,” Chaeyoung says sincerely. She gives her last smile to Sana before she back to the files. Sana only watches her wordlessly, doesn’t know what to say or do. Her mouth was opened for a moment, wanting to say something, but then it closes without her saying anything. She wordlessly hobbles to the door and leaves Chaeyoung alone without second glance.

Seeing that, Chaeyoung could only sigh resignedly.

///

“How was it?”

Mina knew it, Momo will soon ask about it. About her, that tiny jerk. She’s been telling Mina about how fun her date with Sana was. And Mina also realizes that Momo was trying to make Mina spit out her date. But no, Mina won’t say anything about it. Until now, that Momo finally asked it out aloud. Mina doesn’t have any other choice except telling her.

 “Chaeyoung?” Mina opens, still busy cleaning the dishes she just used for dinner. This isn’t the first time Momo came to her house just for eat the dinner Mina made. But, yeah, Mina doesn’t mind at all. She looks up for a moment just to say, “she was a jerk. I knew it since the first time we do talk.”

“What?” Momo sounds surprised. “What the hell did she do to you?”

“Well,” Mina shrugs, drying her hands with the rag. “Nothing. She was just being an asshole. Besides, she’s not my type. My type is tall, and cool and—”

“Like Jeongyeon, huh?” Momo fastly cuts Mina’s words off. She rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh. “Please, you said you want to move on.”

“I didn’t say anything about her, though,” Mina pouts. She walks towards the sofa after the TV and sits on it. Momo follows her. “Anyway, Chaeyoung is just not my type, okay?”

Momo didn’t answer immediately. She just joins Mina watching the movie, and then quietly says, “then, you’ll join that affair again next week.”

_Oh shit._

///

It's been a month since that failed date, and Mina never saw Chaeyoung after that day. What a relief, as she also hoped that there’s no next time with that Chaeyoung. Mina met Sana, Chaeyoung’s friend for couple times, as that girl’s dating her best friend. But luckily, Sana never mentioned that tiny girl. Well, she did for once, asking Mina the real reason why her date with Chaeyoung didn’t go well. She can’t say that Chaeyoung was an asshole to Sana, so she said that the tiny girl isn’t her type. And that’s all.

Momo seems like she’s pretty tired and giving up for making Mina move on. She doesn’t care anymore about Mina still longing to Jeongyeon. She still wanted Mina to move on and find someone new, but as Mina keeps giving her a cold reaction, for now, Momo doesn’t do anything too much. She just keeps reminding Mina that she needs to find someone new if she wants to forget about Jeongyeon.

It’s 1 pm right now. Mina is at her work place, a small restaurant of her, serving chicken and another food. She runs it with her co-worker, name Park Jihyo. They have two employees that work at the kitchen, while them two taking care in the front. Jihyo is Mina’s friend since a long time ago, she’s also friend with Momo. They usually hang out together, having fun and just talking.

“Mina,” Jihyo, whose now is taking charge serving the customers, calls her. Mina for a moment stops maintaining the money, looking up to see Jihyo is leaning her body to the counter table. The restaurant is pretty vacated now, not so many customers, makes them two at least could talking lightly. “Are you busy this weekend? There’s a movie I want to watch. Let’s go there together.”

Mina nods without hesitate. “Sure. I’m free this weekend. But I think Momo isn’t. She has another date with Sana.”

“The girl from that blind date?” Jihyo asks while holding her laugh. When Mina nods lazily, a lopsided smile mars her face, Jihyo laughs. “You really hate that event, don’t you?”

Mina back maintains the money at the cash register. She heaves a sigh. “I never like that event, Jihyo, you know that. But, I’m happy that Momo finally found someone there.” She looks up again, smiling wolfishly. “She’s kinda lonely, you know.”

“Aren’t you too? Don’t think she’s the only one who’s lonely, Myoui-san. You are as well.”

Hearing Jihyo’s words makes Mina shakes her head as a denial. No, she’s not lonely. Not after Jeongyeon left her. Well, she was spoiled back then by Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon took care of her nicely, always protected her, and she was really a good girlfriend back then. But, after she left her, Mina finally learnt that she really has to be an independent girl. She needs to learn to stand by her own self and not relying on another. And so, Mina bit a bit tries to be it.

“I’m not in condition of needing someone, Jihyo. Not now.”

At the moment, the door opens from outside. The bell that dangled above the door rings, a sign of someone is coming. Mina and Jihyo’s talk stopped. Jihyo just smiled before she slowly approaching the customer, while Mina’s attention back to the money.

Mina, while counting the money, could hear the talk of Jihyo and the customer. The customer orders a strawberry milkshake with a vanilla cake. The customer’s voice sounds familiar, but Mina couldn’t remember where and when she heard that voice. She looks up to take a glance, but she couldn’t see the customer’s face as her back is facing her now. She vaguely recognizes that back, and those straight shoulders, but again, she couldn’t remember anything more about that person.

And so, when Jihyo back after took the order of that girl, Mina fastly shoves her before Jihyo could give the order to the kitchen. “Hey, who is she?” Mina nods to the customer while whispering. Her eyes not leave the girl’s figure, whose now is talking at the phone with someone.

Jihyo halted for a moment, and then shrugs off Mina’s hands from her arms. “How the hell could I know about her? Don’t be silly,” Jihyo huffs and sidles up to the kitchen, left Mina alone, still looking at the back of the girl.

She’s still trying to remember the girl when she got her order. When she eats it peacefully, Mina’s eyes are still firing at the back of her. The girl’s posture is definitely familiar, and also her voice as well, but not with her blonde shoulder length hair. Mina doesn’t know anyone with that fiery hair.

Until finally, the girl finished her lunch, and she’s walking towards the cashier where Mina is standing. The girl is busy fishing her wallet out from her pocket, while Mina almost gasps of shock.

And they’re finally standing face to face, separated only by the cash register.

“So, it’s you.”

Mina finally recognizes her. That small body, that pierced earlobes, that badass aura coming out from her vaguely, those brown big pretty eyes, that plump lips, and the most memorable one, that mole under her lower lip.

It’s Chaeyoung. The girl who used Mina as an escape way. The girl who randomly chose Mina just so she could run away from her crazy fans. The girl who was once, a jerk, an asshole.

Chaeyoung seems like she doesn’t know Mina, because she frowns her brows for a moment. She seems thoughtful, confused. And that makes Mina becomes so upset, that this tiny Chaeyoung didn’t even remember her, even after she embarrassed her that way!

And Mina almost yells right in front of her face when suddenly she says, “ahh! You! It’s you!”

_Yes, it’s me, you damn asshole!_

Mina doesn’t say anything, just staring at Chaeyoung coldly. The small girl is probably smiling, and saying _it’s you it’s you_ as though she remember Mina’s name. But no. That small girl didn’t even remember Mina’s name. Because she just humming thoughtfully, as though she’s recalling the name of the girl after her.

“Nice to meet you again, Miss... uhm...” Chaeyoung grins, asking for a hint of a name. She’s definitely forgot Mina’s name, which just makes Mina dislikes her more. Mina just lets out a heavy breath when Chaeyoung catches her name badge. She shamelessly flicks her fingers in front of her face and smiles proudly. “Mina. Myoui Mina.”

Mina not budges. She just folds her arms over her chest and sighs again. “You forgot my name.”

Chaeyoung replies it with a playful grin. “I’m sorry. I have hundreds name to remember in my head. So,” she shrugs, doesn’t continue. Instead, she asks, “how are you?”

Mina doesn’t immediately answer. She keeps firing her gaze to Chaeyoung. She couldn’t believe that, after a month, she finally met this tiny again. Well, besides her very different look, that blonde silly hair, she’s still the same. The way she talks and smiles delightly.

_Why do I have to meet this small bean again? At this place?_

“You look different,” instead of answering Chaeyoung’s question, Mina comments at Chaeyoung’s new look. Chaeyoung seems surprised that Mina suddenly talk about her new look, touches her hair at the moment. “This? Do I look good?”

“It’s weird,” Mina’s lips make a mocking curve. “Just like the person.”

Chaeyoung seems undistracted with Mina’s attack, still touching her blonde hair. She likes it so much. “Am I weird? And this hair, does it look weird on me?” Chaeyoung’s smile not even left her face for a sec. “Nah. People around me tell me that this hair look good on me.”

Mina doesn’t give a fuck on it. She just wants Chaeyoung to pay her bill and leave. So, she just starts counting the bill. “So, one strawberry milkshake and a vanilla cake. It’s $10.29.”

Chaeyoung lowers her hand and takes out the money from her wallet. Mina involuntarily catches a sight of Chaeyoung’s wallet, and it’s thick. The small gives the money to Mina. “You work here?”

Mina takes the bill, doesn’t even look at Chaeyoung in the eyes. “This is my place. I run this place with my friend.”

“Momo? I met her a few times, but she never mentioned about this place.”

Yeah, of course she knows Mina’s best friend’s name, Momo’s been dating Sana for a month. It’s good that Momo never mentioned about this place to her.

Mina actually doesn’t want to answer that. She doesn’t need to answer that. But she’s just being kind, and replies, “no. Another one. The one who took your order before.”

Hearing that, Chaeyoung nods. “Great. This place is good and the food is delicious. I would like to spend more time in here.”

Mina frowns her brows after heard that. _And what the hell do you mean by that?_

“By the way, do I forget something?” Chaeyoung asks again when Mina gives her back the change. “Or, do I owe you something?”

Mina really dislikes the sight of Chaeyoung trying to remember the short moment they spent together a month ago. When this small embarrassed her and left her just like that. Maybe, just maybe, for Chaeyoung, that night was nothing. But for Mina, it was a very memorable night. The hot chocolate, the shitty cap (Mina never used that cap again since that night), the rubbish talk, and the promise of buying beer at their next meet.

Oh, that’s it! Chaeyoung promised to buy Mina beer when they meet again, which is now. That’s mean Chaeyoung really does owe something to Mina.

But, even though Mina really wants a booze at the moment, and she has an urge to tell Chaeyoung about the promise, she chooses to keep it by herself. If she reminds Chaeyoung about the promise, of course they’ll meet again for the next time. And that’s a no no for Mina.

So, Mina shakes her head and fakes a smile. “No. You didn’t owe me anything. You can leave now.”

“Are you just kicking me out?”

“Exactly.”

Instead of getting hurt, Chaeyoung chuckles lightly. In the end, she gives another smile, still kind and sweet. “Okay. Sure. I’ll leave now.”

Chaeyoung gives her a slight bow before she sidles up towards the front door. Mina watches her in silent, seeing her walks away from her, the bell above the front door rings, and the small girl turns right at the street, finally disappear from Mina’s sight. She heaves a sigh, relieved.

“Who’s that girl?” a voice came from behind her makes her jolt. She stirs her body just to see Jihyo is smirking, inconceivably. Jihyo waits, doesn’t say any words anymore, absolutely wanting to hear Mina’s answer.

Mina shrugs, trying to look don’t care. “She’s nothing. Just, you know, an acquaintance.”

“She’s hot.”

“She’s a jerk, Jihyo. That’s all you have to know, okay? Can we stop talking about her right now? Let’s just focus on working.”

Mina’s huff doesn’t make Jihyo stop. Instead, Jihyo sidles up back to the kitchen, mumbling, “well. She’s a freakin’ hot jerk.”

Mina just rolls her eyes.

She was about to stir her body when suddenly Jihyo’s face emerges again from the bend. “By the way, Mina. Could you throw out the trash, please? We’re pretty busy doing something back here.”

Mina heaves a sigh and nods. “I’ll do it.” And then Mina goes to the kitchen, takes the two big plastics at the corner, and drags them to the front of the restaurant, where the trash bin placed in. She’s outside the restaurant, occupied by throwing the trashes, when she hears a deep vroom from behind her.

She stirs her body and sees a damn expensive car is stopping right in front of her restaurant. She watches the car with a mouth open, vaguely amazed and confused why the car is there, in front of her so-so restaurant, when suddenly, the car’s window is lowering, showing the driver’s face.

It’s Chaeyoung’s face which shown, smiling proudly.

“Mina-ssi. Let’s meet again. Next time, I’ll buy you beer,” the small girl shouts, waving her hand towards Mina like they’re a good friend. Mina is completely petrified, hardly deciphering the vision on her eyes right now. When Chaeyoung waves for the last time, and then she drives her car away from Mina, Mina still stoned at her place right now.

_She’s riding a fuckin’ damn Porsche!_

///

“You never said that Chaeyoung is a freaking rich person.”

Momo stops her activity, which is munching the jokbal nonstoply, and lifts her face up to see Mina’s face. Mina looks vaguely mad, her face is tense. That’s how she looks when she has a bad mood. Obviously, something happened.

“I thought you don’t want to talk about her anymore,” Momo finally replies quietly, hoping that her answer doesn’t make Mina’s mood gets worse. She gives Mina a small smile to relent her best friend, slowly starts lifting up the jokbal again from the plate.

Mina folds her arms in front of her chest, sighing. “Well, I am,” she admits. She watches Momo eating the jokbal silently, and then she throws herself beside Momo on the couch. “I met her today, at my restaurant,” Mina opens up her story. “She didn’t recognize me at first. And she was smiling like she did nothing wrong.”

“Well, what did she do to you back then? You look pretty mad right now talking about her,” Momo speaks in the middle of munching. “I supposed she did something so bad to you, huh? You said she was being an asshole back then. Should I punch her face when I meet her later?”

Mina reminded of that night. The night where Chaeyoung casually and easily said that she just randomly chose Mina. Well, she said sorry for that, but that wasn’t enough. Mina was harshly embarrassed with that, that she can’t tell anybody about the real reason why they separated after the short date at the park that night. No one, including Momo. Chaeyoung was – no, _is_ a jerk, who easily play with someone’s heart. She thinks it’s nothing to just insult someone, left them with ease, even after she broke someone’s heart.

_Why the heck am I talking about heart?!_

“She’s an asshole, Momo. That’s it, even until now,” Mina huffs. “I hate that type of person. Hurting people without feeling guilty.”

Momo doesn’t really understand what makes Mina so angry right now, but she just nods agreeing. She’s just avoiding Mina gets angrier. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

Mina heaves a sigh after heard Momo’s insincerely reply. Momo always does that whenever she’s concentrating eating. Mina takes a glance to the floor, expecting something. “Ya! Stop dropping things! I just clean the house!”

Momo quickly looks at the floor, sees small pieces of jokbal and the sauce she dropped. She grins foolishly at Mina. “Sorry. I’ll take a tissue,” Momo puts down the jokbal to the plate and then she scurries to the kitchen, left Mina alone in the living room.

As the room silent so sudden, it makes Mina thinks. Of course it’s about how rude Chaeyoung is. The reason why her mood is so bad now.

Mina heaves a heavy sighs. She needs to forget about Chaeyoung. There’s no reason why she should think about that small bean.

_Forget her. Forget her._

Mina shuts her eyes and leans to the backrest. Even though she tries to forget about Chaeyoung, there’s something plaguing Mina right now. Chaeyoung’s last words.

_Next time, I’ll buy you beer._

Mina involuntarily smiles.

_She remembers the promise._

///

It’s 8.30 am, and Mina is getting ready for work. She’s busy searching for her jacket when suddenly the bell rings. She doesn’t know who that is, but that’s absolutely not Momo. The bell rings again, makes she scurries towards the front door to meet the guest.

And she almost jumps in shock when she sees the guest’s face. A very familiar face.

It’s Son Chaeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally hahaha. I want to update Pretty Unpretty, but I got stucked and still thinking about it.
> 
> Btw, don’t forget to vote, subscribe, kudo and comment ^^


	4. Glasses of Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

“Good morning, Mina-ssi,” Chaeyoung greets Mina with ease, a sweet smile on her face. Her hand is waving minimally. While Mina is completely petrified at the moment. Son Chaeyoung in front of her house!

_What the hell is happening right now?!_

“What are you doing here?!” Mina asks, her voice is kinda high. Chaeyoung probably is a bit surprised from that high tone, because she just jolts.

“Woah, easy, girl.” She forces a chuckle. “I’m here for a reason.”

“How did you know my place?!” Mina doesn’t cease from asking. Of course she’s shocked. This person, Son Chaeyoung, is the last person that passed her mind when she opened the door before. No, Chaeyoung didn’t even exist in her guest list. “Answer me!”

Chaeyoung steps back involuntarily. Her face shows a vague of fear. “Chill, Mina. Calm down. You scared me.”

Hearing that, Mina snapped. She isn’t someone like this, easily being angry to someone. Chaeyoung isn’t an exception, even though this girl deserves it. So, Mina calms herself down and exhales. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Mina kinda feels guilty when she catches a fear etched on Chaeyoung’s face. “I’m, uhm, I’m just shocked.”

Mina sees Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, the atmosphere suddenly turns awkward. “Geez. Did I really hurt you back then? That makes you hate me so much?”

“No, no. I’m sorry,” Mina really feels sorry. Chaeyoung looks uncomfortable. “I, well, I dislike you, definitely, but I don’t hate you.” Chaeyoung doesn’t give any response, so Mina carries on. “You know the different between them, don’t you?”

Chaeyoung halted for a moment before she exhales a heavy sigh. “My bad. I’m not supposed to appear in front of your door in the morning like this.” Chaeyoung grins. “I knew this is a bad idea. But, I have to do this, though.”

The situation becomes really awkward right now. Chaeyoung isn’t smiling brightly like before, and Mina now is feeling sorry for yelling that way to Chaeyoung. There’s a quiet moment when they both are silent, until finally Mina asks again. This time, her voice is calm and subtle. “So, what are you doing here? And how did you know my place?”

Mina kinda amazes of how Chaeyoung suddenly turns into bright again so fast, because the small girl’s smile just back. Still bright like before. “Actually, Sana asked me to take something from your house.”

Mina squints deeply. Sana? Momo’s girlfriend? How the heck she knew about this place? And if she did know, she doesn’t have any right to tell anyone about her address.

And Mina is about to ask again when Chaeyoung carries on. “Well, Momo asked Sana to take her stuff from your house. But, Sana was pretty busy, so she asked me to do the favor, which is this,” she explains, longer than before. “I’m here to take a stuff of my best friend’s girlfriend, which is your best friend as well, Momo.”

Mina shakes her head even though she understands what Chaeyoung talking about. “Why didn’t Momo just call me?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, doesn’t know as well. “Why don’t you just ask her instead me? I’m not even close with her, Mina-ssi.”

_Damn, Momo._

“So,” Chaeyoung drawls. Mina raises her brows, waiting. “Can I come in?”

Mina once again snapped. “Oh, yeah, sure. Come in.”

Chaeyoung gives her a sweet smile while stepping inside the small apartment of Mina’s. Mina closes the door behind her, watching Chaeyoung who enters her house further wordlessly. Chaeyoung is looking around, her face is unreadable. Doesn’t know why, Mina is kinda nervous. Well, she doesn’t know how rich Chaeyoung is (Momo only told her that Chaeyoung is super rich. She owns a company, and she’s the CEO. Mina is kinda amazed of how humble Chaeyoung is, despite the fact that she has a lot of money to show off.), but she hopes her small house is good enough for this small wealthy.

Chaeyoung stirs her body after a while studying the house. Her smile still on her face. “It’s cozy here. Warm and comfortable.”

Mina, who was so nervous for a moment, involuntarily smiles proudly. “Of course. I spent a lot of time to arrange the set.” Chaeyoung nods eagerly. Another awkward moment passed. “So, what’s the thing?”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung reminded of her real intention for being here. She shoves her pocket and fishes out her phone, probably checking the message from Sana. Mina watches her frowns her brows after reading the message. “It’s a paper bag under your desk inside your room. What inside is, uhm,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, her hand fall into beside her. “A pair of sweaters. A couple sweaters.”

_Wait._

Mina halted for a moment, couldn’t believe what she just heard. _The heck?!_

“It’s not even important,” Mina complaints, her voice raising. “She made someone disturb my beautiful and quiet morning just for... her stupid couple sweaters?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, seems like she used with this shit. “Well, Sana said she has a date tonight. And she said that sweaters are so important, because they’ll wear it today. So, here I am.”

Mina couldn’t believe what she just heard. This small. How could she just obey Sana’s request? This is so stupid and silly. Maybe that’s why Momo didn’t ask Mina about this, because Mina would absolutely refuse to deliver _that stuffs_ to Momo.

Mina shook her head before makes a beeline towards her bedroom. “Wait here. I’ll take it.”

Chaeyoung nods, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

Mina was gone for few minutes. And when she finally emerges from her bedroom, holding a paper bag Chaeyoung mentioned before, her face looks disgusted.

“Here. Those pinkish pair of sweaters make me wanna puke, sorry.”

Chaeyoung laughs. “Don’t say that. It’s their style,” she takes the paper bag from Mina’s hand. “Besides, you probably would borrow it later for a date with your boyfriend.”

Mina sighs, rolling her eyes. “I don’t have a _girlfriend_ , Chaeyoung-ssi,” Mina clarifies, emphasizing the _girlfriend_ word, makes sure Chaeyoung gets the hidden message from it. _I’m a gay._

Chaeyoung just nods understand, doesn’t even look surprised. Probably she just forgot about that.

“Oh, and here,” Chaeyoung gives Mina the plastic bag she’s been holding since the beginning. Mina takes the plastic bag, and then she takes a peek of the stuffs inside it. Her eyes are widened when she sees it. “It’s—”

“Two bottles of beers,” Mina’s words got cut off by Chaeyoung. Mina looks up and sees Chaeyoung is smiling at her fondly. “I promised to buy you beer in our next meet. So, there it is.”

Mina frowns. “But, it’s still morning.”

“Well, you can drink it with Momo later,” Chaeyoung fastly answers, easily blabbing things. While Mina’s taken back. She thought they’ll drink together. She thought Chaeyoung was asking to drink together. She never thought that Chaeyoung would just buy bottles of beer, and then just give it to Mina like a simple gift, instead of drink it together with her.

Mina suddenly feels stupid. Was she the only one who thought that way?

Honestly, she can’t blame Chaeyoung at all. The small girl is just being polite and tries her best to keep her promise. She never mentioned that she’ll drink together with Mina. Never. Mina for a moment thought that it probably the best for them. No more spending minutes together. Chaeyoung will just go and Mina will enjoy this expensive beers with Momo.

But, it just feels so wrong. Like, Chaeyoung just fooled her again and again. Since their first meet, it’s been a couple times Chaeyoung fooled her. Chose her randomly, used her as an escape way, tried to bribe her with a stupid hot chocolate, forgot her name, drove a damn expensive Porsche (Mina felt kinda betrayed with this), and now this? She made Mina think that they’ll drink and be wasted together, when what she’s doing is just giving Mina the beers as a gift. No. Not again. Mina won’t be fooled again and again. Not with this richy small bean.

“I thought when you said you’ll buy me a beer, we’re going to drink together,” finally, she braves herself to ask. She won’t let Chaeyoung makes her embarrassed again. Chaeyoung seems vaguely surprised.

“Ouch,” she paused, thoughtful. She looks kinda confused, apparently didn’t see it’s coming. “So, you want to drink with me?”

_Damn, this bean._

“Are you bad at drinking?” Mina fights back, not letting Chaeyoung win this _war_ again. Chaeyoung makes a face of _what?!_ for a second, obviously dislikes when someone judges her bad a drinking. “No! Honestly, I’m pretty good with it. It just...” she weirdly trails off, still thoughtful. Mina waits for the continuation, but Chaeyoung doesn’t let out anymore word, so Mina asks, “what’s wrong?”

Chaeyoung needs couple seconds to answer it. She shakes her head and her eyes are shut. “Nothing. Everything’s fine,” she says. For a moment, Mina thought maybe it’s wrong to ask Chaeyoung to drink together. By the way how Chaeyoung’s face turns into a slight panic, and a thought which suddenly comes to her mind. The thought of they get drunk together. No, it’s absolutely wrong. It’s absolutely a very stupid idea.

But, it’s too late for her to take back her words, because Chaeyoung is already asking, “so, tonight? Here, at your place?”

Mina didn’t plan this. She never thought she will spend another time with this Chaeyoung at her house. A place that Mina loves the most in this world. A place that Mina protects so much from strangers, including this Chaeyoung. Not everyone could barge in into Mina’s apartment. This place is so private. If it wasn’t because of Momo, Mina wouldn’t ever let Chaeyoung in.

But, of course Mina couldn’t just say no to Chaeyoung. Not after she gave Mina two bottles of this damn expensive beer. So, Mina nods, her lips forcing a thin smile. “Yeah. Sure. Here, at my place. Tonight.”

“Should we invite Sana and Momo?”

Mina also thinks that would be a good idea. But she remembers that Momo usually go home so late when she has a date with Sana. And also, if Mina asks Momo to join them, probably she would happily reject it. She would think that probably would be a good chance for Mina and Chaeyoung to get closer. Yeah, Momo still wants Mina to find someone else.

Mina shakes her head. “I don’t think so. As you said before, they have a date.”

“Oh, you’re right. So, it’s just two of us?”

Mina halted, quietly drawling. “Yes. It’s just two of us.”

After that, Chaeyoung leaves. She says that she has something urgent to do. So, she says bye to Mina, and leaves, left Mina alone inside her own house, thinking, still wondering what would happen tonight.

///

It’s 9 pm, and Mina is weirdly waiting for Son Chaeyoung. She’s been sitting on the couch, sitting uneasily, totally nervous and anxious about this plan. She doesn’t know why she’s being this anxious. Probably it’s because this would be the first time she letting someone not so close spending time at her apartment.

When the bell rings, Mina needs a few seconds to gather her courage. She exhales heavily, calming herself, and then makes a beeline towards the front door. When she opens it, Chaeyoung is there, lifting two boxes of spicy fried chicken, and a sweet smile (which is never left her face for a sec) on her face. “Hi.”

Mina forces a grin, probably looking too nervous. “Hi too.”

Mina moves aside, giving Chaeyoung an enough space to get in. Chaeyoung enters the house without asking, and Mina closes the door when the small is inside. Chaeyoung puts the food she bought on the table, right beside the beer Mina already served.

Mina sits on the carpet around the table, and Chaeyoung follows her, takes the empty space in front of Mina. Mina takes both two glasses of beer she prepared before, and then gives it one to Chaeyoung. It might be only her imagination, but Chaeyoung looks a bit nervous as well.

“Cheers,” Mina lifts up her glass, starting the drink. Chaeyoung chuckles, also lifting up her glass. “Cheers.”

Then they take a big slug of it. And that’s how they start their quiet drink.

An half of hour passed, and Chaeyoung, who just drank one glass, is already drunk. Her cheeks are red and the way she sits isn’t proper like she used to. Her eyes are also half-closed, a sign that she’s already intoxicated.

Mina watches Chaeyoung wordlessly. She can’t believe what’s in front of her, this Chaeyoung already drunk after her first glass. When Chaeyoung abruptly burps loudly, Mina squints and chuckles bitterly. “You said you’re good at drinking.”

Chaeyoung replies it with a foolish grin which mars her face right now. She lifts up her glass and shouts, “one more glass, please!”

“This is not a bar,” Mina lazily takes the glass from Chaeyoung’s hand and pours the beer into it. She only fills it half of the glass, then she pushes the glass towards Chaeyoung. “That’s the last for you. You’re already drunk.”

“I’m not drunk. I’m completely sober,” Chaeyoung defends herself. And that only makes Mina surer that Chaeyoung should stop drinking.

Chaeyoung empties the glass fastly, Mina still watches her in silent. After a while she watching Chaeyoung swaying on her place, Mina grabs her phone and messages Momo.

**_[Momoring, are you done dating with Sana? If yes, would you please tell her to pick her friend at my house?]_ **

Send.

And no need a long time for Momo to call Mina.

Mina for a second, hesitated, but she still swipes the green button though.

“ _Moshi moshi_?”

 _“Mina!”_ What a loud first word. Mina winces deeply. _“What do you mean? Son Chaeyoung is in your house right now? What’s going on?”_

Mina glances over the unsteady Chaeyoung, heaves a heavy sigh. “Why don’t you ask your girlfriend there, Momo? She’s the one who’s responsible for this.” For sent Chaeyoung to her house. If Sana didn’t send her here, they probably wouldn’t have their third meet. And their fourth meet, which is right now.

 _“What?!”_ Momo shouts again. Mina hears an unclear mumble from the other side, and then she hears Momo’s voice again. _“Mina, explain me what is going on—”_

Momo’s words got cut off because Chaeyoung just snatches Mina’s phone from her hand. Mina is a bit shocked, only able to watch Chaeyoung who just presses the red button. She looks at Mina’s eyes after that, giving back Mina’s phone to her. “No calling Sana, please. I beg you.”

“But, who’s going to pick you up?”

“It’s not your problem, sweetie. Now, let’s just enjoy our time! You asked for this.” Chaeyoung foolishly lifts up her empty glass and shouts. Mina shakes her head, resignedly drinks her glass. This is her third glass, and it’s almost empty. She’s feeling slightly tipsy right now.

They only drink in silent afterwards. Mina watches Chaeyoung swaying on her place, and Chaeyoung starts singing unclear song loudly. Mina was pleased because of that, until suddenly Chaeyoung stops singing and stares directly at Mina’s eyes.

“Mina.”

Mina doesn’t reply, so Chaeyoung carries on.

“I’m sorry.”

And for this, Mina responds. “What for?”

“For forgetting your name at your restaurant back then,” Chaeyoung slurs. Her red cheeks make she looks shy while saying that, which is cute. “I had… a lot of things inside my head,” she adds. “And it stressed me out.”

Heard that, Mina reminded of that time, when she met Chaeyoung for the second time, with that blonde hair which is good on her to be honest. And she slightly could feel the anger starts boiling again inside her. So, she takes her last gulp of the beer and says, “it’s fine. I was also rude back then, kicking you out.”

“Nooo,” Chaeyoung cutely refuses Mina’s apology. Her eyes are shut while she says, “I deserve that. I was a jerk.”

“You are—” Mina stops, fixing her words. “You _were_.”

Well, Chaeyoung isn’t a bad person at all. Even less after this small just apologized to Mina right now. She’s drunk, that means what she says are all the truth. That makes Mina thinks that maybe, this Chaeyoung isn’t so bad at all. She isn’t a person who hurt people blindly, and not feeling guilty at all after that. She is this, starting to open up when she get drunk.

Chaeyoung smiles hearing that, nodding slightly. “And also, I want to say something to you, Mina.” Chaeyoung paused, her hand playing with her glass. A couple of seconds passed, and Chaeyoung looks up to face Mina. Her eyes look calm and sweet. “You are so beautiful. Even back then.”

_What?_

“That’s why I’m feeling so sorry for you. You deserve someone better than me. If I didn’t take your stuff, probably, there will be someone good who take it. Someone other than me. Someone good, not like me.”

Mina couldn’t say anything. She never thought about that. She only thought about how asshole Chaeyoung was to dump her that way, but also how impressive Chaeyoung was to ask her for a date that way. She never thought that Chaeyoung thought that way, that someone probably will take Mina’s stuff if she didn’t. Mina knew it so well, nobody gonna take her stuff that night. Even though she saw Jeongyeon was twitching right before Chaeyoung took her stuff, it’s a big no. There’s no way Jeongyeon would take her stuff.

Mina suddenly feels sorry for Chaeyoung. Behind that endless smile, Chaeyoung felt this. It makes Mina feels sorry for thinking badly about Chaeyoung.

“It’s okay,” Mina quietly mutters. Besides the fact that she hate Chaeyoung for taking her stuff but then dumped her in a night, she’s also thankful to Chaeyoung for doing that. Well, that made Mina seemed at least desirable. “It’s all fine.”

Chaeyoung hums happily, Mina took her apology. She’s staring at Mina deeply, and makes Mina feels awkward under her gaze. It was a very long silence until suddenly, Chaeyoung blurts, “I want to kiss you right now.” A very short halt. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Mina frowns at the sudden question. “What the heck are you talking about?” Mina suddenly wants to take her words back, the _Chaeyoung isn’t so bad_ part. “Of course I don’t want to kiss you. You’re not my lover.”

Chaeyoung giggles seeing Mina’s resentful reaction. “So, we just kiss when we are lovers? Why?” Chaeyoung questions absurdly. Her face looks stupid yet innocent. “It just lips touching, though.”

Mina, heard Chaeyoung’s last sentence, lets out a disbelief sigh. “You are indeed a jerk, Son Chaeyoung.” And Chaeyoung just grins foolishly.

But, doesn’t know why, probably because she’s tipsy and deep inside _lonely_ , Mina involuntarily and slowly starts moving closer to Chaeyoung. She leans onto Chaeyoung’s side, puckering her lips, shutting her eyes, waiting for Chaeyoung to come over her. Chaeyoung, sees that, quickly sets herself for it.

They kiss.

At first, they’re just giving a little pressure to each other. It only remains for a couple seconds, because after Mina draws her face and breaks the kiss, Chaeyoung breathes heavily, as though she’s been holding her breath for that past seconds. Mina stares at Chaeyoung’s eyes, there’s a brief silent, and then Chaeyoung cups Mina’s face and initiates a kiss.

This time, they play a bit. French kiss, their tongues met and tangled. Their lips move against each others, and it’s such a hot and lasting one.

It only lasts for less than a minute. They part, and Chaeyoung's lips turn into a smile.

“So, this is how a kiss feels like,” she mumbles quietly, loud enough for Mina to hear it. Mina lets out a soft laugh, draws herself away from Chaeyoung, stares at Chaeyoung’s satisfied face. “How it feels? The ‘lips touching’?”

Chaeyoung, drunk, hums thoughtfully. “Wet. Soft. Unexpectedly great.”

For that, Mina laughs again. “Unexpectedly great?” Mina replays Chaeyoung’s words. “Was it because with me, or—”

“No,” Chaeyoung fastly interrupts. “That was my first.”

Mina needs a few seconds to understand it. “Oh,” she says. Just that. She didn’t expect that she was Chaeyoung’s first kiss. She thought this bean is a playgirl. Well, she has money, means she has power to do that. She’s able to be bad, to be sucker, to be an asshole. But, she said it was her first kiss. Mina is her first kiss. Then, what’s that mean? Does it mean that Chaeyoung never had any relationship with anyone before?

“Yes,” Chaeyoung abruptly interrupts Mina’s voice inside her head. “I never had any girl, Mina-ssi. You’re the first one who’s able to touch me. You should be pleased now.”

_What the hell? Is she back to her jerk mode?_

Damn, Mina really hates it when Chaeyoung becomes too confident. She sounds sucks.

“Oh. Good for me, then,” Mina slightly offended, not pleased even a bit. “So, should we also have sex? I mean, it just we both unclothed and do stuffs until morning. I can be your first as well,” Mina says with a voice laden of mocking. Of course she didn’t really asking that. There’s no way she want to have sex with this small.

And what makes Mina offended more is Chaeyoung’s reply. The small bean shakes her head and slurs, “thanks for your offer, but no. No sex before marriage, Mina. That’s not healthy.”

Mina lets out a disbelief sigh. “Oh my god, Son Chaeyoung. What a nerd.”

Mina watches Chaeyoung’s head falls to the table, makes a gentle thud. And then she hears a sound of snoring. Chaeyoung’s falling asleep. “And I wasn’t offering you. I was just… stupidly asking,” she adds, talking to herself because Chaeyoung isn’t conscious at the moment.

She sighs again, watching the sleeping girl wordlessly. Her blonde hair is covering half of her face. She looks harmless when she sleeps. She looks less badass, less asshole, less sucker, and _cute_.

Mina smiles fondly. Yeah, Chaeyoung looks cute when she sleeps.

Mina involuntarily rests her head on the table, adjusting her head so she could see Chaeyoung’s face better. She just watches, and watches the sleeping girl wordlessly. Even though Chaeyoung starts snoring loudly, that doesn’t make Mina cease from watching. She’s amused just by seeing that moment.

The moment breaks up when suddenly Mina hears her front door open. She also hears a murmur coming from that direction. Mina snapped, she shouldn’t get caught doing this – staring at Chaeyoung like this. So, she pushes herself up and manages herself to welcome her best friend.

Right when Mina is ready, Momo emerges from the bend. She looks worried. “Mina, what’s happening here—?” Her words stop when she catches a figure of Son Chaeyoung is sleeping peacefully in front of Mina. Momo’s eyes widened, completely surprised. “What the hell?”

Sana also emerges from the bend, also gives the same reaction with Momo.

“Is that my tiny boss?” Sana makes a beeline towards her friend, while Momo towards hers. Mina only smiles when Momo squats beside her. “What happened, Mina?”

_We kissed._

“We just drink together,” Mina slurs unclearly.

Momo shakes her head. “Are you drunk?”

“Probably.” _Because I kissed her, Momo. I kissed Chaeyoung._

Meanwhile Sana is busy trying to wake Chaeyoung up. The bean isn’t moving a bit, stills like a stone, totally falling asleep. Whilst Momo starts tidying the table, Sana heaves a mad sigh. Probably, she’s mad that Mina and Chaeyoung interrupted their date. “She won’t wake up.”

Mina starts feeling sleepy, so she could only listen to their conversation.

“Then, let’s just pick her up. I’ll carry her.” It was Momo’s voice. Yeah, no wonder she saying that. She’s the strongest amongst them.

“Sure. She brought her Porsche here. I’ll just drive her home with that. Probably, she’ll get mad when she figure out I drove her Porsche. But, I don’t have any choice as well.”

“That’s okay. Just tell me when she get mad at you, sweetie. Now, could you please help me here? My friend also couldn’t do anything properly at this moment.”

And right at the moment, Mina’s head falls to the table. This time, she’s the one who falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAY! So, I’m so happy today that makes me want to post this tonight. Because today we got Chaeng’s hot photo, and I’m honestly happy because of it. Put aside the fact that it was leaked and Chaeyoung was mad because of it. I’m also mad and sad at the same time that someone did that to her and she had to warn that bitch through their official Instagram. At the same time I also feel proud that Chaeyoung bravely did that. I love Chaeyoung because of this. She’s that kind of girl, and I’m so proud of her.  
> Kind, but not soft. –SCY  
> So lovely, omg Son Chaeyoung <3<3<3  
> OH, by the way, I love Chaeyoung’s new photo. I probably would get a nosebleed coming out from my both nostrils just like Mina did hahaha  
> Okay, back to the ff, how is it? Are you guys satisfied? I’m slightly afraid that the pace might be too fast. Please write down a comment below and don’t forget to vote or subscribe or kudos!! Thank you ^^ See you ~


	5. You're The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this delayed update!!!

 

“Wake up, you jackass. And explain me what the hell happened last night.”

Well. That was a morning greeting Mina got from Momo. Right when Mina opened her eyes this morning, birds already chirping outside the window, and the sun is already high, Momo is there, sitting on the chair, arms folded over her chest and eyes firing her.

Mina blinks. Her head still aching. She still has the hangover. “Could you please get me some water, please?”

Momo halted for a beat before heaves a mad sigh and leaps to her feet. She goes to the kitchen to take a glass of water for Mina, while Mina slogs to move her body to the edge of the bed, trying so hard to sit on it. When Momo arrives with a glass of water in her hand, Mina forces a smile, fastly grabs the glass from Momo’s grip and sips it cautiously.

Momo watches her in silent, flat but mad. “Now, explain yourself.”

“Damn, Momo. Could you please wait until I get better?” Mina huffs resentful, yet quiet and weak. She puts the glass on the floor and lies her body again, wants to rest for some more minutes before starting her day. “My head is still so damn aching. Please, I’ll explain later.”

Mina shuts her eyes, while Momo is watching her silently. She didn’t say anything, only heaves a resigned sigh, gets to her feet and makes a beeline towards the door. “Seriously, whatever your reason is, just get ready to hear me nagging you.”

Momo leaves Mina alone inside the room, closes the door behind, giving Mina some more minutes to think. And yeah, Mina thinks. She thinks about how last night drinking beer together was like, about how they both became drunk, and weirdly, about how Chaeyoung’s lips moved against her.

Yes, she knows, it’s weird. She also doesn’t know why she remember how exactly her lips tasted like when it wasn’t even special for her. How her lips giving hers a light pressure, how her lips parted and gave Mina an enough space to slip her own tongue through it, how her lips clasp her own, how wet they were, damn, those weren’t even special for Mina. She’d been kissing someone else more than once before (obviously Jeongyeon), and this kiss wasn’t even counted as a good one. But, why?

Why it was so memorable to Mina, that she thinks about it right after she woke up this morning?

“Damn,” Mina curses. She touches her throbbing temples, slightly massaging it. Hoping it would make her headache gone, together with those memories of last night with Son Chaeyoung.

///

Mina got nagged by Jihyo this morning because she came late to the restaurant. Mina was just listening to all her upset words, didn’t really mind it because obviously she’s the wrong side one. Also, her head still slightly aching, so she didn’t want to make it worse by taking Jihyo’s scold seriously. She’ll reflect herself later.

She now is taking charge as the waiters. Her restaurant is a bit vacated, as it’s not its prime time. Lunch time is already passed a couple hours ago, left only a few customers that probably have some free time.

Mina is taking an order when the bell above the front door rings. When she takes a glance over the door, she sees Momo and Sana are there, searching for an empty seat with arms linked. They catch Mina by their eyes, and wave their hands in sync eagerly. Mina only gives them a brief smile, then she back taking order from the customer.

When Mina finished taking order, she ambles towards the lovers lazily. The lovers follow Mina with their eyes, beaming on Mina.

“Good afternoon, Dumb and Dumber,” Mina greets bitterly, doesn’t really like the sight of Sana being so clingy towards Momo. Anyway, Momo seems like enjoying it so much.

“Good afternoon, Waiters Myoui,” Sana greets her back, doesn’t bothered by Mina’s call. “Nice to see you here. This place is yours, right?”

Mina only nods at this, writing Momo’s order, which is obviously a soda drink and strawberry cheese cake. Sana looks around the restaurant, kinda amazed with this little business Mina runs. “This place is great. Chaeyoung is right.”

Heard this, Mina responds quickly. “What that small bean said to you?”

“Oh. It’s just, that this place is great and I should visit it. I told Momo about this but she didn’t tell me that this place is actually yours. So, it’s kinda surprised me,” she looks around again, still amazed. “I should come here later with my tiny boss.”

“Where’s she? Your tiny boss?”

Sana, heard that Mina is asking her best friend, starts smirking. She shows a teasing gaze and says, “oh, are you just asking her?” Mina frowns confusedly, doesn’t get why Sana suddenly smirking that way. “You care about her?”

“What? No! No way! I just—”

“She’s on her vacation to Bali, if you want to know,” Sana cuts Mina’s words off. She’s still smirking, giving Mina a goosebumps, supplying her some information about the bean. “She’s such a hard-worker person, that small. And she’s been stressed out so much. So, I told her to have some fun. And this morning, she flew to Bali.”

Mina’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe that Chaeyoung is already in Bali, when last night they still intoxicated together at Mina’s apartment. “Wow, she’s very…. scheduled.”

“I prepared everything for her, though,” Sana pouts. “Anyway, she’ll be back in two days. You can meet her later, I’ll tell her that you were looking for her.”

“I didn’t say that I want to meet her, Sana,” Mina drawls, explaining patiently. Sana seems too excited talking about Chaeyoung to Mina. “I was being polite, asking her doesn’t mean I’m looking for her.”

Sana only smirks when Mina saying that. Momo, who’s been being a witness of this small war, abruptly gets to her feet. “Damn, girls. Could you two stop talking about it, please?” Momo walks away, probably going to the toilet. “Sana, please just order yours. We’re here to have a lunch, not to talk about Chaeyoung with my friend.”

Momo left Mina and Sana without second glance, really doesn’t want to talk about Chaeyoung at this moment. This morning, she left Mina’s house when Mina was taking a bath, so Mina didn’t tell her yet about what happened last night. It’s obvious that she doesn’t want to talk about Chaeyoung in the middle of her date. Mina understands that.

Watching Momo walks away from them, Mina clears her throat. “So, what’s your order?” she asks again, cutting the talk of Chaeyoung. Sana looks up at her eyes and stares wordlessly for seconds, and then she takes the menu. She hums as she observes what she wants. “One lemon tea and one cream cheese pasta, please.”

Mina nods, writing down the order to her note. “Okay. Anything else?” Mina asks for the last time, and Sana shakes her head as a no. “Now, excuse me.”

Mina gave Sana a slight bow before scurries to the kitchen, but Sana abruptly takes her wrist, holding her.

Mina smiles thinly. “Yes, Sana-ssi?”

“One last question, how did you do that?”

Mina winces, doesn’t understand what the hell Sana talking about. “Do what?”

“Luring Chaeyoung to drink together with you.” Sana’s grip still around Mina’s wrist. Still tight and firm. “How did you do that?”

Mina chuckles bitterly, doesn’t really like Sana’s word ‘luring’. It sounds like Mina was the one who asked Chaeyoung to drink. Anyway, it’s true. Mina was the one who asked her that. But, ‘luring’ word makes it sounds like ‘Myoui Mina is a bitch who lured the wealthy Son Chaeyoung and took advantages from the small and blablabla’. It makes Mina seems cheap, flirting Chaeyoung to spend her night at her house with some kind of hidden plans.

“I didn’t lure her, okay?” Mina draws her hand off from Sana. “I just asked her to drink together because she brought me two bottles of goddamn expensive beer while taking your stupid sweaters,” Mina explains offendedly, still triggered with that ‘luring’ word. “She accepted it without any argument. It was her who asked to drink together at my damn house, not me.”

“What?” Sana seems pretty surprised. “Why the hell she did that?”

“I don’t know, okay? You better just ask her instead of prying me.” Mina sighs heavily. She really hates it when someone misunderstands her like this. Probably, Sana just thought that Mina was taking advantages from Chaeyoung after she found out the fact that Chaeyoung is a wealthy. Sana just looked down at her, and that really upsetting for Mina. She isn’t a gold digger. She doesn’t care about Chaeyoung’s money. Chaeyoung was once a jerk, and that first impression will never be forgotten by Mina.

But, Mina holds her anger back. Sana acts that way because she has a reason. Probably, as Chaeyoung’s personal secretary, she knows the life of her boss’. Probably, there are so much bitches who come to Chaeyoung, flirt the small bean, just so they can take advantage from her. It makes Sana’s action reasonable, even though Mina still hates it.

Mina watches Sana thinks, a kinda strange sight because she never saw Sana with that serious expression before. It’s kinda scare her in a strange way. “Why the hell Chaeyoung did that? She never eat or drink with anyone.”

_Eh?_

“Excuse me?” Mina asks for a replay. “What’s that mean?”

Sana looks up and gives Mina a solemn stare. “She never drink with anyone before this. She always drinks and eats alone,” Sana speaks with her low tone voice. “She said she hates it to eat with someone. She said it’s irritating to sit with someone else and eat together. She never did it with me, either.” Sana halted for few seconds. “Why did she eat with you, then? What made her did that?”

“I—”

“Still talking about her?” abruptly Momo appears, cuts Mina’s word. Both Mina and Sana turn their faces and see Momo is pouting, sulking. “Sana, I like your Chaeyoung. But please, could you for a moment stop talking about her? We’re in a date right now.” Momo groans cutely while sitting in front of Sana, pretending to be mad, which is only makes Mina winces at her act.

“Alright, Momo-chan. I’m sorry,” Sana replies with the same cute tone as Momo, makes Mina winces deeper, disgusted. “Damn, guys. Excuse me, wanna throw up.” Mina then scurries towards the kitchen, delivering the orders.

For the next hour, Jihyo is the one who do the service, while Mina’s taking the charge at the cash register. Mina keeps glancing over Sana and Momo, sometimes catches those two making out, feeding each other, and doing some lovey-dovey actions. Mina could only watch in silent, not so envy with them. Instead, she’s happy that Momo could smile that wide while spending her time with Sana.

After almost two hours passed, and the restaurant is getting more crowded, Mina sees those two are getting ready to leave. Sana shoves her stuffs to her bag, while Momo walks towards the cash register, where Mina is standing at. Momo pays the bill, farewells Mina, and then exits the restaurant ahead, while Sana is still busy shoving stuffs inside her bag.

After a minute, Momo is waiting outside, seems fine waiting for Sana, the latter finally walks to the front door. But, she halts when she passes the counter. Mina winces thinly, only watching wordlessly when Sana pushes something towards her side, forcing her to take it. “Here, take this,” she firms. Mina takes what inside Sana’s grip, and it’s a name card.

“What’s this—?” Mina trails off when she sees Son Chaeyoung’s name written there. Below it, written _CEO of Son Company_ in bold. She looks up just to see Sana smiles fondly. “That’s her phone number. Also, I wrote her KakaoTalk’s ID so you can contact her comfortably. Don’t worry, tell her that you got it from me. She won’t be mad.”

“But, why?” Mina questions seriously. She doesn’t want Chaeyoung’s phone number, or her KakaoTalk’s ID. She doesn’t want to meet her again. She hopes that last night will be their last meet, and no more spending time with her. “I never asked for this, Sana. I don’t want this.”

Mina watches Sana shrugs. “Just, in case.”

“In case of what?”

“In case you miss her,” Sana slurs easily, and fastly adds when Mina opens her mouth to refute. “And you are.”

“What?! That’s a— Hey, Sana! Wait!” Mina could only watch upsetly when Sana sticks her tongue out and runs away from the scene, leaving Mina maundering madly. Mina heaves a resigned sigh while eyeing Sana joins Momo outside. They link their arms, walking away from the restaurant.

Mina heaves a sigh again. Damn, she can’t deal with Sana again. That girl is pretty stubborn and Mina is having a hard time to face her. Probably, it’s because Chaeyoung’s face appears inside her head whenever she sees Sana’s face.

Damn. That Son Chaeyoung. What she had done to Mina? Why she won’t leave Mina’s head?

Mina heaves again, still heavily, lifting up her hand and staring at the crumpled card name. There’s a phone number there, and an business email Mina doesn’t care because she won’t use it anyway. She flips the paper, sees Sana’s pretty handwriting there, read _strawberryprincess_.

Mina furrows her brows at this, re-read the handwriting, but it still show the same. That small’s KakaoTalk’s ID is…. _strawberryprincess_??

“What the..?” Mina laughs at this, imagining Chaeyoung’s face inside her head, introducing herself as strawberry princess. No, it would be so damn funny. Chaeyoung would be look so ridiculous, so silly, and so cute.

No, she won’t look cute. Not to Mina. _Not again_.

Mina once again looks to the crumpled paper. She stares at it for seconds, and then without hesitate, she throws it to the trash bin next to her.

///

“You won’t tell me anything, aren’t you?”

Mina looks up, for a moment ignoring the game she’s been playing since before, and eyes Momo. “What?”

Momo’s eyes still captivated at the TV, one arm hugging snack while the other one keeps pushing the chips into her mouth. “You won’t tell me anything about last night, huh?”

Mina halted, thinking. “I thought you don’t want to hear her name again. That small.”

At this, Momo sighs. “That’s not what I mean when I said I don’t want to… Damn, forget it. Now, I want to hear the story. The complete one.”

“The complete one?” Mina puts aside the phone and leans her body backwards to the backrest of the couch. “Uhm, remember when you asked Sana to take your silly sweaters from my house?” Mina glances over Momo briefly, seeing Momo nods a bit. “Actually, it was Chaeyoung who came over to take it. She said Sana was busy, so she asked Chaeyoung for a help. And there she was, appeared in front of my goddamn house at the morning.”

Mina pauses for a moment, staring at Momo wordlessly. Deep inside, she wants Momo to say something, or at least say sorry for making Chaeyoung came to her house. But, the older girl says nothing, only munching the chips in silent, listening to Mina’s story carefully.

“And she brought along two bottles of beer. She gave it to me then.”

“Why she did that? Why she brought you those beer?”

“Because she owed me. She owed me a beer.” Mina suddenly remembers that moment. And the more she remembers it, the more it feels like nothing. It’s not as bad as before. Especially when she knows Chaeyoung more and more right now. “She owed me a beer because she did something to me at our first met before. At the night we were set into a stupid date.”

“She did what to you?” Momo asks firmly, sounds protective. She even stops munching her chips, and right now she’s staring at Mina solemnly. “Did she treat you badly? Or did she touch you or something?”

Mina laughs at Momo’s words, somehow touched at the sight of Momo being protective. “No, Momo. She didn’t touch me.” Her laugh gradually faded out. “But she did treat me… not so nice.”

Momo waits for Mina to carry on, face still solemn. Mina gulps. “She was… kind of, uhm, embarrassed me? She did something that made me so embarrassed. Made me looked cheap and easy.”

Mina grins while turns her face to see Momo’s reaction. The older girl is frowning slightly. “What the hell did she do to you? Could you just tell me, so I can do something to her—”

“Oh, No, Momo. No need to do that. She’s fine. We’re fine.” Mina takes her phone again, re-opening the game she played before, somehow hoping that this talk will get over soon. “We already talked about this that night. She explained me the reason she did that. And, push aside that I didn’t fully forgive her yet, she already said that she’s sorry.”

“She’s sorry? For what she done to you?”

“Yup, she is,” Mina utters with some kind of bright tone, hopes Momo feels better and not more tensed. “We were talking about this and that that night. So, we’re fine now.”

Mina stares at Momo for few seconds, wanting some words from the latter. But, Momo just sighs, relieved. “That’s good, then. I’m happy that you’re fine with Chaeyoung. She’s Sana’s best friend, so we’re seeing each other oftenly. It somehow makes me not comfortable when I’m with her, since you said that she’s a jerk before. I really want to know the reason you called her that, but seems like you won’t tell me anyway.”

Mina listens every single word Momo says. “I always try to find out her lack, to know the reason why you dislike her. But you know what, Mina? She’s perfect. She’s bright, kind, warm, friendly, and that’s why I didn’t get it when you hate her that much before. I just want to make sure that you’re alright, Mina. I don’t want you get hurt again. That shitty Jeong will be the last one who hurt you, because I absolutely will find and punch the next one’s face.”

Mina smiles at this. Momo is always there to protect her, even since the beginning. She wasn’t so happy when Mina told her that Jeongyeon is her girlfriend at that time. She didn’t like Jeongyeon at all. That girl’s been very famous for being a flirty. The way she talks, she treats Mina, Momo never like all of them. Mina understands that though. Momo just won’t Mina hurted by anyone. That’s why when Jeongyeon broke up with Mina, Momo was totally mad as hell, yet relieved that Mina finally broke up with the asshole.

“But, it’s okay now, since you’re fine with her, right?”

There’s something fishy about Momo’s words, makes Mina winces in suspicious. “You’re not going to be a cupid to make us together, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare, Momo. I know what inside your both heads, Momo. Yours and your girlfriend’s.” Mina leaps to her feet, leaving the scene, not going to continue this talk. “I really appreciate that you help me find someone else, Momo. But surely, that isn’t a right way for that. Forcing me to date with Chaeyoung just because you date her best friend.”

Momo looks loss of words at this, speechless. “I didn’t—I—” she can’t even refute that. Not like she has any intention to do that anyway. It just, she vaguely wants Mina to know Chaeyoung more. She’s been hearing stories from Sana about Chaeyoung and that girl is surely amazing. Momo just wants the best for Mina, and she thinks Chaeyoung is a good candidate for it.

Momo could only watch when Mina rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know what’s inside your mind. Don’t be too surprised. We’ve been friends since a looong time ago.” She walks away, heading to her room, going to continue playing her game without anyone disturb her this time. She’s about to enter her room when Momo calls her. “Minari.”

Mina turns lazily. “Yes, Momoring? You got another to say?”

“It’s just,” Momo trails off, smiling awkwardly. “Are you free this weekend? I got bonus from my work, so, wanna go to watch a movie? My treat.”

Mina beams at Momo, the glint back to her eyes. “We used to spend our weekend together, long lifetime ago, when we were still single,” Mina blurts easily, reminding Momo of days they used to spend together, being silly and having so much fun. She smiles when Momo pouts, probably feeling sorry that she couldn’t do that as often as she used to. “But, fine. I’ll go with you. You’ll treat, right?”

Momo’s smile back, nodding eagerly. “Surely.”

///

“I want two buckets of popcorn, and two glasses of coke. Just. For. Me.”

“The hell, Mina?” Momo turns to face Mina, her face looks so done with Mina. “Are you doing this just because I’ll treat you?”

Mina giggles cutely, clings to Momo’s side. “Of course I am! You always eat dinner at my place and I didn’t even ask you to pay,” Mina blurts honestly, makes Momo pouts. “This is such a rare chance! I have to spend it considerately!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Momo rolls her eyes, couldn’t even disagree with that. “Come on, Mina. The movie will begin in few minutes.”

Momo fastens her pace, so does Mina who trails her behind. Her face is full of smile. She’s happy that she finally is able to spend her weekend with Momo again. Since Momo has girlfriend, Sana, that _‘no bangs no life’_ girl’s been spending those two days with Sana. She rarely having fun with Mina, much less than they used to. That’s kinda sad, Mina missed this so much. That’s why when Momo asked her to watch a movie with her together, Mina is so happy.

But,

the happiness doesn’t lasted so long. When Mina sees the figures of Sana and Chaeyoung standing right in front of the movie theater building, apparently waiting for them as Sana’s eyes beam when see Mina and Momo’s figures, Mina realizes, this plan isn’t like what she thought.

 


	6. Shitty Weekend

“Sana!” Momo calls her girlfriend, makes Sana runs towards Momo, and leaps into her when she’s close. Mina has to take a few backwards steps, kinda afraid with that sudden moves. Her eyes move to Chaeyoung, sees that girl is watching the lovers with such a warm gaze. When the small catches Mina is looking at her, she waves a bit and gives Mina her wide smile. Mina doesn’t reply that, only stares at the latter expressionlessly.

_She got tanned so much._

Mina doesn’t talk so much, not complaining at all. But when Sana ambles ahead first towards the building, giving a chance for Mina to talk with Momo, only two of them, Mina finally slurs, “I didn’t know there are four of us today.”

Momo turns at this, seems totally fine. “Did I ever say it’s only two of us?”

_Damn._

When Momo walks faster because Sana calls her to come closer, Mina slogs forwards, has no choice other than follow Momo behind. She could see Sana links her arms with Momo’s, dragging her towards the building, leaving Chaeyoung behind. Mina sighs, Chaeyoung’s fate is just like hers, abandoned by their own best friend. The different is, Chaeyoung looks totally okay with that, doesn’t really mind being the abandoned with those dumbers.

Chaeyoung walks right behind the lovers, not really waiting for Mina. To be honest, Mina won’t do this any longer, spending time with Chaeyoung. She didn’t really like their first meeting, and also the second and the third. The forth was even more weird, they kissed that night. It just, it shouldn’t be like this. It’s odd, Mina never met someone in this way before. All of their meeting weren’t close with good. Bad, all are bad. Being together with Chaeyoung, Mina couldn’t imagine what else would happen between them. But now, she has to spend their weekend together. Though Sana and Momo are there with them, Mina could sense something off would happen in any time.

Mina sighs, fastens her pace just to walk beside Chaeyoung. When she arrives at Chaeyoung’s side, the strawberry girl glances over her briefly. Her mouth stays shut, not letting out anything.

“Hey,” Mina greets awkwardly, sounds too stiff and off. She forces a smile on her face, staring at Chaeyoung who just turns her face to look her back. “Hi, Mina.”

Mina tucks her hair into behind her ears. “Those two really forgot that we’re actual here with them,” Mina nods to the couple a few meters afar in front of them, who are clinging each other, seems glued. “Momo fool me again, oh my god. I’m totally a foolish.”

At this, Chaeyoung chortles. So loudly, that makes Mina also smiles involuntarily. “What did she say to you?”

“She told me that she got a bonus from her work, and wanted to treat me,” Mina casually explains, rolling her eyes as she remembers how Momo lured her to _this thing_. “My false, I should’ve ask her are we two or four.”

“Well, she didn’t lie, anyway,” Chaeyoung buries her hands into her shorts pockets, her voice is light and joyful. Mina observes her, she’s wearing a backpack. She looks so cool with those pair – a plain white shirt added with her denim jacket, and a black shorts. Her eyes back to Chaeyoung’s rounded eyes. “She’s really going to treat us. At least, that was what Sana said.”

Mina winces as Chaeyoung looks a bit too excited at the moment. The latter’s been smiling widely like crazy, her steps are also a bit bouncy than usual. “You look so damn happy than usual.”

Chaeyoung laughs at this, immediately ducks her head down as Mina caught her. “Am I that obvious?” she asks sheepishly, slightly glancing over Mina, her smile still on her face. “Well, this is the first time someone treat me.”

Mina, heard that, involuntarily slowing down her pace, turning her face to see Chaeyoung. She vaguely hopes that Chaeyoung is just goofing around. Because if she doesn’t, it would be a very sad story.

But, Chaeyoung only smiles, Mina could see a laced sadness between that wide smile. Mina gulps.

_She didn’t lie._

This is really her first time being treated, means that none ever did it to her before.

Mina suddenly feels bad of Chaeyoung. She remembers Sana’s words, that Chaeyoung never eat with someone else, that she’s a hard worker person, and that she always think about work and only work. Mina remembers Chaeyoung’s words, that she has a lot of things to think inside her head (their second meet), and that it stressed her. Mina could conclude it, Chaeyoung probably doesn’t have another friend except Sana. She probably comes out from her house just to lock herself inside her office room. She gets out from her bed just to drain her energy by working and working.

Mina sighs, sincerely gives Chaeyoung a soothing smile. “I’ll treat you next time, okay? I can’t afford those beer you gave to me, so I’ll treat you something cheaper, yet delicious.” She nuzzles Chaeyoung’s arm, hopes it would cheer Chaeyoung up.

Chaeyoung raises her brows. “So, there’ll be another next time between us?”

_Oh._

At this, Mina stutters, “well,” she gulps. “As long as Momo still with Sana, I’m sure we’ll meet each other oftenly. They, uhm,” Mina stares at the figures of the couple, they are lining up to buy the tickets, while them two are waiting near the wall. “They probably are in a mission to set us two into a… thing.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t respond at this, also watching Sana and Momo with a warm gaze. “Really?” She laughs, makes Mina baffled. “They are really good persons. I mean, they really do anything just to make sure we both found someone. You know what I mean, right?”

Mina winces. “What kind of response is that?” she asks, glancing over Sana who beckoning Chaeyoung and Mina to buy the popcorn and the drinks. Mina hisses, kinda upset with the fact that Momo doesn’t treat _everything_. She sees Chaeyoung nods meekly, heading towards the popcorn store, leaving Mina behind. The Japanese fastly chasing her, walking beside her. “You… Don’t say that you are happy with that.”

“With what?” Chaeyoung questions back, hands still buried inside her pockets, already in line to buy the popcorn. “I don’t really want to say this, to be honest. But, actually, Sana was really hyping when she knew I was drinking alcohol with you.” Chaeyoung turns her face and looks at Mina in the eyes, solely. “The fact that we were drinking at your apartment, and that it was only two of us that night, only made her happier.”

Mina halts. Sana, that girl is really something. She has that vibe, kind of a person who willingly would force Mina and Chaeyoung into a kiss if she has to. And Mina knows, that girl is a total dangerous for her. She really needs to be careful starting from now when Sana’s around.

Mina looks at the menus, choosing what she wants to buy. “You should handle your friend, then. She totally would do anything just to make us together.” Mina glances briefly, catches Chaeyoung is also staring at the menus. “If you don’t, we would really ended up together.”

At this, Chaeyoung chortles. Her eyes still on the menus, the line is getting shorter. “Not a chance.”

Mina paused, deciphering that words inside her head. “Eh?”

Chaeyoung chortles again, looking at Mina. “That’s not possible. You don’t like me.”

Mina doesn’t understand why Chaeyoung said that. But before Mina asks her more, the small adds, “I’m not your type. You said it before, remember?”

Oh ya. Mina remembers it. She remembers she said it before, when their first meet, exactly. She said that rudely before, of course because she was mad with the fact that Chaeyoung dumped her that day.

Chaeyoung isn’t her ideal type. And that’s not a lie.

Mina sighs. “That’s not possible, huh? But, ideal type could be changed—”

“Are four buckets enough for us?” Mina’s words got cut off by Chaeyoung who just ordered their popcorn. Mina halts, saying a low _eh_ , then she realizes Chaeyoung’s question.

“What the… Four? That’s too much!” she nuzzles Chaeyoung’s arm, while Chaeyoung just nods. “Then, how much?”

Mina thinks, reminded that Momo is the biggest eater in this universe she’d ever met. “Three, just order three.” Mina joins Chaeyoung to the cash register, helping Chaeyoung ordering. This richy, she would buy the whole menus if Mina didn’t help her.

After they ordered the popcorn and drinks, they walk towards Sana and Momo, who are waiting for them near the second studio door. When they arrive, Mina gives them two the popcorn. “There you go.”

Momo pushes the third bucket Mina offered, giving it back to Mina. “You take one.” While Sana is observing the tickets. After a moment, Sana gives Mina the very first two tickets. “Yours and Chaeyoung’s.”

Mina receives it in confuse, albeit she didn’t ask anything. She looks at the tickets, hers and Chaeyoung’s.

_Row 10, seats number 14 and 15._

__

Mina sighs. _Not a bad seat, at least._

_But what with this movie? Room 336? What the hell is that?_

The announcement heard, the movie will start soon. They should get inside now.

“Come on,” Sana leads the way, also with arm linked with Momo’s. Mina watches them in silent, sighing, somehow got irritated that Chaeyoung doesn’t really mind with this thing—they got ignored.

They get inside the studio, Momo and Sana are ahead, Mina not far behind them, while Chaeyoung is kinda left behind. The screen is still playing some ads. When Mina turns her face to see the whole studio, she gasps in shock. The whole seats are occupied, only left a few in empty, which is Mina sure those would be occupied as well soon.

She trails Sana and Momo behind, thoughts that they also heading to the same direction as her, row 10. But, they turn right when they’re in row 7. Before they walk further, Mina grabs Momo’s wrist, latching her. Momo turns to face Mina, her face looks flat. “Wait, Momo. This isn’t our row.”

Momo winces. “It is. It’s written on the tickets, Mina. Could you please re-read it, huh?”

Mina hisses as Momo mocks her. She re-reads the tickets again, written row 10. She flicks the tickets in front of Momo’s face. “It’s row 10 written here, you dummy. Come on.”

When Mina is about to drag Momo to row 10, Momo draws her hand off from Mina. Mina turns to nag Momo, but then she failed to do it as Momo sighs. “Wait, Mina. I forgot to tell you,” she grins foolishly, Mina starts feeling that there’s something off. “Our seats are different. Me and Sana, with yours and Chaeyoung’s.”

_Wait._

“What?” Mina involuntarily shrieks, makes people around them stare at her sharply. Mina bites her lip, restraining herself from bursting. But of course it’s hard for her to keep herself calm, because Momo did what?! She bought them four some tickets with separated seats?!

“The hell, Momo?!” Mina spits, whispering, keeping her voice low but still full of rage. “Why the hell you did this?! What the hell is your intention?!”

Momo takes a backwards step, vaguely scared with Mina’s mad expression. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any hidden intention, really. It’s just, could you see this place, Mina?” Momo looks around the studio. “It’s totally packed. There were only few empty seats before, and we’re lucky that we got the tickets. Even though we’re separated.” Momo paused, biting her lower lip as Mina keeps glowering at her. “If you want another seat, I can buy a new one for you. I’m sure there are some single seats left as no one wants to watch this movie alone.”

“And, you think I want to watch the movie alone?” Mina whispers again, still madly. Sana is watching them wordlessly, while Chaeyoung, Mina can’t see her though as she’s right behind her. “Seriously, Momo. Why the hell did you ask me to spend our weekend together?”

“Mina, I—”

“Hey, the movie is about to start. Please, continue the fight outside,” someone cuts Momo’s words, make them four turn into him. Chaeyoung and Sana bow as an apology, while Mina just shrugs off and Momo only stills.

“Mina, I’m really—”

“Ooh, shut up, Momo. I’ll just watch this movie with this Chaeyoung, considering that you spent your bonus for this. Thank you. Thank you so much, Hirai Momo.” Mina stomps towards her seats, with Chaeyoung following behind her. People they pass are watching them in silent, some of them are whispering, apparently talking about them.

Mina only realizes that Chaeyoung is following her behind when she just sat on her seat. The small looks in trouble, bringing a bucket of popcorn with a hand, while the other is managing two cups of soft drink to stay still.

“Excuse me. Excuse me?” she says while passing the occupied seats. Her head keeps ducking down, politely apologizes for disturbing the others, probably also for the previous fight. When she arrives beside Mina, she pushes the popcorn into Mina’s lap, and she seats beside Mina.

Mina hears Chaeyoung sighs resignedly. “I know you are mad. But, please, I’m still here with you,” Chaeyoung sets the drinks on its place. “I’ll be glad if you helped me bringing this stuffs before.”

Mina rolls her eyes, her angriness is flooding her as Chaeyoung didn’t sound mad at all. She doesn’t understand why Chaeyoung is so calm and patient in every moments. Mina glances over Chaeyoung, seeing the small is sipping her soft drink, face in total ease.

“Aren’t you mad?” Mina asks Chaeyoung, very very upset with Momo. “This isn’t a holiday I want. What’s the point of asking me out and watch a movie together when we’re ended separated?”

“Chill, girl. She said she doesn’t have any intention, right? It was solely because this place is totally packed and she didn’t have any other choice,” Chaeyoung patiently explains, there’s a wide smile plastered on her face. “It’s okay. Just enjoy this movie, huh? I heard this movie is a lit!”

Mina huffs. Chaeyoung obviously is trying to cheer her up. But, heck, how could Mina smile at this moment? She feels betrayed by Momo, her friend since a long time ago. This is the first time she got betrayed by the peach, and damn, it hurts.

“Oh, the movie starts!” Chaeyoung nudges Mina’s arm, informs Mina about the movie when Mina also can see it. Mina takes a peek over Chaeyoung, somehow amazed by how ease and tolerant Chaeyoung is. The small is paying attention into the movie, apparently looking forwards for it so much. And somehow, she looks cute while paying her attention into a thing this much.

Mina sighs. Chaeyoung is right. It wasn’t solely Momo’s fault. Well, it is Momo’s fault, the part that she didn’t tell Mina anything. If Momo did tell her about this before, probably she won’t be as mad as she is at the moment. The fact that Momo didn’t tell her anything, made Mina distrusted that Sana and Momo were planning this. Made her felt so betrayed, being played like a toy.

But no. There’s no evidence of it. Momo really bought those separated tickets because there was nothing left except those seats. She didn’t have any hidden plan behind it. Also Sana. That girl didn’t say anything before, probably didn’t know what to do as Mina looked so mad previously. They two weren’t planning anything, they didn’t betrayed Mina.

 _Damn_ , Mina curses. She doesn’t know why she was so mad before. Now that she could clearly think about it, the couple didn’t do anything wrong.

Mina shuts her eyes for seconds, calming herself down, telling herself to apologize to Momo later.

When Mina opens her eyes, the screen shows a naked girl coming out from the bath tub, which previously covered by a curtain. Meanwhile the other girl there is doing stuff on the toilet.

“Jesus Christ!” Chaeyoung shuts her eyes immediately, in shock that the movie is showing such a nude scene. Mina, seeing that Chaeyoung got surprised with the scene, involuntarily laughs delightly. Chaeyoung slowly takes a peek over Mina, seeing the latter is laughing at her.

“What so funny, huh?” Chaeyoung huffs offendedly. She really purely shocked by the nude scene, didn’t expect that this Room 336 movie could be that extreme. She sighs resignedly, regretting for watching this movie. “Damn, what was that?”

Mina laughs more seeing Chaeyoung frowning deeply. The small looks so surprised and shocked, apparently couldn’t enjoy the movie anymore. Chaeyoung glances over Mina who still giggling. “What so funny, Mina?” she rolls her eyes and sighs, makes Mina giggles more. “Are you used to watch a nude movie, Mina? Because you looks so damn calm and happy with that sight before,” Chaeyoung opens her lids completely, continues watching the movie, where the two actors are talking. She winces, just realizing that it is a gay movie. “Because that sight wasn’t something usual to watch.”

Mina besides her still laughing. “You are funny. Why so shocked with that scene?” she asks easily, makes Chaeyoung widens her eyes in disbelief.

“That was so surprising, Myoui-san,” Chaeyoung scoffs in protest, voice a bit too loud that makes people around them turn their face and glare to them. Mina grins in guilty, bows as an apology while Chaeyoung still mumbling unclearly. Mina nudges her arm to stop the unclear blabs, glancing over Chaeyoung who is pouting right now.

She’s pouting, and she looks like a five years old girl.

Snaps herself, Mina moves her sight to the screen, which’s showing the new traumatic character, a girl who left by her boyfriend and did abortion. As she doesn’t want to chat any longer with Chaeyoung, and also want to enjoy the movie, Mina starts leaning her back to the backrest and puts all of her attention to the movie.

The movie’s getting darker and sadder. The main character’s life, Sharon, is very sad and painful. While the other girl, Katarina, who’s apparently in love with her roommate Sharon, is trying her best to help the roommate, even when the roommate is in love with someone else. It hurts Mina’s heart, the story is just too much pain to watch.

They’re still in the middle of the movie when suddenly Mina sees Sana and Momo stand up. Mina could only watch wordlessly when the couple slowly walk towards the exit door, and they leave the studio in quick without second glance, as though they forgot about Mina and Chaeyoung.

“Where are they going?” finally Chaeyoung asks. The small is also watching them, asking Mina what’s going on. But of course Mina also has no idea of what’s going on. Mina shrugs, tries to keep her positive thoughts and stays calm, preventing herself from angry. She only realizes that her phone inside her pocket is vibrating after a while.

She fastly fishes out her phone, opens the message from _Bestie Peach_.

**_Miguri, Sana’s parents abruptly came from Japan and departed in South Korea this morning. They didn’t tell anything to Sana so she was kinda shocked too. I’m sorry that we have to leave you to like this, but Sana asked me to join her meeting her parents. Sana said she’s sorry too, and we promise that we’ll meet you two at dinner. Your restaurant. Okay?_ **

Mina sighs, _damn_ -ing inside her head.

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung cranes her neck to take a peek over Mina’s screen phone. Mina once again sighs and throws her phone onto Chaeyoung’s lap. “Your friend.” Mina sees Chaeyoung takes the phone and reads the message. “They really left us to right now, damn it.”

“Ooh,” Chaeyoung mumbles quietly, quickly turning the phone off as the person besides her protests and asks her to turn off the phone. “They can’t do anything, though. Sana’s parents are used to do that, coming to Korea without telling Sana. Sometimes Sana has to leave the job when they come.”

“And you let her go? Left the job she has to finish?”

“Yup.” Chaeyoung grins, makes Mina shakes her head, doesn’t understand at all with Chaeyoung’s head. “She’s very lucky to work with you, then. She won’t be able to do that in another company.”

“No, Mina,” Chaeyoung calmly refutes. The smile on her face, there’s something laced behind it, something indescribable. Her smile is soft and calm, yet somehow sad and dejected. “I’m the one who’s very lucky that she works with me.”

Mina couldn’t say any word, not sure what to say. Glad that Chaeyoung carries on the talk. “She’s a very nice person, Mina. So bright and joyful. When I’m down, she…” Chaeyoung paused, gulping nervously. “She’s always there for me. She’s very helpful and patient, mood maker, and so positive.” Chaeyoung paused again, this time staring at the screen. “You might be seeing her as an annoying girl, who is clumsy and couldn’t stay still for a minute. But you have to know that she’s very precious to me. Don’t hurt her, and tell Momo to not hurt her too.”

Mina exhales slowly, nodding. Somehow, listening those kind of nice words from Chaeyoung, is kinda strange for Mina. She never thought that Sana is very meaningful to Chaeyoung.

“That was so romantic, Chaeng,” Mina jokes, tries to chill the situation as Chaeyoung seems pretty serious at the moment. “Why don’t you just date her? Looks like you’re in love with her.”

“I’m in love with her, Mina, since a long time ago.” Heard this, Mina’s heart skipped a beat. She failed goofing around, as Chaeyoung adds another sincere words. When Chaeyoung turns her face and looks at Mina in the eyes, Mina could clearly see it. The sign of love. Chaeyoung adores Sana that much. “I really love her, but not in context that I want to date her.” A short halt. “I love her as a friend. A very good friend.”

Chaeyoung smiles, her head filled with Sana’s smile. “She deserves someone better than me.” At this, she glances at Mina and stares. “I hope Momo is as nice as she is right now.”

Mina chuckles, couldn’t believe what she just heard. “Don’t worry. Momo, that girl will fight anybody who hurt Sana at this moment.” Mina winces as Momo’s silly face passes her mind at sudden. “That girl protects hers so well.”

“That’s great.” Chaeyoung’s face brighten up. “I hope they stay together for a long time. Sana, she’s really happy when she got Momo from that blind date thing. She said Momo is probably the most compatible person with her she’d ever met.”

“Well, Momo didn’t talk about Sana that much, but I know that she really adores her,” Mina adds, reminded of Sana being clingy onto Momo without Momo hating it. As Mina thinks about it just now, Momo should be loving Sana that much.

After that, Chaeyoung didn’t say anything. She continues watching the movie, but Mina could see it. The glint on her eyes are gone. She’s no longer excited with the movie, no more beaming eyes. Instead, it replaced by a sad eyes, gloomy and blank eyes, as though she’s staring at the movie but her mind is in somewhere else.

Mina bites her lip. Somehow, she wants that smile back. She wants Chaeyoung’s wide smile back. This sight, Chaeyoung being sad and sombre, is something unpleasant to see.

Mina gathers her courage, nudging Chaeyoung’s arm and utters in her brightest tone. “Hey, cheer up. Sana’s in on the right hands.”

“It’s not about her. It just, I just reminded of the past...” Chaeyoung trails off, couldn’t carry on her words, ducking down and hiding her face from Mina. Mina doesn’t know what happened in Chaeyoung’s past, but seems like it wasn’t a good story to tell. It might be very painful to Chaeyoung, to a state that she could be sad at sudden when she remembers it.

Mina doesn’t like this. She never liked someone’s becoming sad like this, especially when the person used to be the bright, calm, composed and positive one.

Mina shifts her sight to the movie, which is so sudden becoming a very sad movie. Someone’s dead and etc, a lot of sad things happened. So, Mina makes a decision.

She grabs Chaeyoung’s hand and wrings it subtly. “Come on.”

When Mina leaps to her feet and pulls Chaeyoung’s hand to come along with her, all Chaeyoung could do is just following her behind. The grip is so tight and sure, as though Mina didn’t even hesitate to do it. They say excuse me for a lot, as they head to the exit door.

It is when they’re outside, Chaeyoung holds back herself and makes Mina ceased. Mina turns and raises her brows. “What is it, Mina? What are you doing?” Chaeyoung asks, couldn’t understand the whole situation, yet still meekly letting Mina dragged her out of the studio.

“Oh, sorry. That Room 336 movie is suck and boring. The story is so sad and dreadful. I hate that kind of movie,” Mina rolls her eyes, convincing Chaeyoung who looks confused at the moment. “I don’t want to watch it anymore. It could make my mood getting worse.”

“Ooh,” Chaeyoung nods, doesn’t complaining at all. “It would be nice if we discuss about it before leaving the studio. We left the popcorn and the drinks.”

Chaeyoung pouts, doesn’t disagree at all, which makes Mina smiles at it. This small, how could she be a boss with this kind of obedient behavior? At first, she looked fearless and tough. But now, as Mina knows her more, she could see Chaeyoung’s real personalities. This small is kinda cute and not as tough as Mina thought before. She has the vibe of badass and bitchy, but at the same time, she also has the gentle and soft side. It makes Mina confused, couldn’t understand Chaeyoung at all.

“So, where are we going right now?” Chaeyoung finally asks. “Momo and Sana will meet us at dinner, and dinner is still four hours to go.”

Mina smiles, slightly been waiting for Chaeyoung to ask that. “You’re going to play with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this chapter is a good one or not. But what I’m sure is, michaeng would happen in the next chapter ^^ #spoiler
> 
> Anyway, what you guys think about this chapter? Is Momo an asshole or not? Hahaha can’t fully blame her though, but if I was Mina, I’ll be mad to Momo for a damn days. I’ll ask her to treat me again… Chaeyoung’s character here is still a mystery, I’ll reveal it bit by bit.
> 
> Last, sorry for some grammatical errors. Couldn’t do the second checking, damn busy.
> 
> Okay, no more notes! Don’t forget to comment, and subscribe, and votes, and kudos!! Your words are so important to me, couraging me to keep writing. See you on the next chap!!


	7. Orange Sunset

There’s this moment of awkwardness that Mina hates so much. Because based on how Chaeyoung’s face vaguely changes into confusedness, Mina somehow regrets that she did this. Dragged the small out of the theater probably isn’t the best plan she ever had.

“Play with you?” Chaeyoung drawls, not really used with the suggestion. “Play what? I’m not good at playing.”

Mina only rolls her eyes. “When I said play with me, it didn’t really mean that we’re going to play something,” Mina patiently explains. She holds her laughter when she sees Chaeyoung’s baffled face. It’s kinda cute, to be honest. “We can just, you know, do something fun. Do what you enjoy the most.”

Mina thinks that that explanation is enough to make Chaeyoung understand what they’re going to do for the rest of the day. But no, Mina is wrong. Chaeyoung still looks as confused as before. The small asks with her very serious tone, “do what I enjoy the most?”

At this point, Mina starts getting a bit tired. _Why this small can’t understand what I’m talking easily?_ “Yeah. Like eating, or shopping, or—”

“You like shopping? Then, let’s go shopping.” Chaeyoung takes Mina’s hand, starts pulling it into somewhere. “I’ll treat you something nice.”

What? This isn’t it. It supposed to be her who pleased the small, not the opposite. And so, Mina gently draws her hand from Chaeyoung, makes Chaeyoung ceases. “No, no, Chaeyoung. It’s not my things,” Mina once again elaborates the plan. “It’s yours. We’ll do what you like.”

Mina sees Chaeyoung fidgets, nervous. She doesn’t know why this small is so nervous at the moment, but before Mina could decipher her strange acts, Chaeyoung heaves a sigh. She hums, thinking. “Do what I like?” she questions cautiously. She bites her lips, seems thoughtful, and it’s kinda confusing for Mina. _Why she doesn’t even know what she likes?_

After a while Chaeyoung fidgeting, Chaeyoung nods, as though she’s convincing herself to say her next words. “I’m not sure if this could be call a hobby or something like that, but I enjoy speeding.” Chaeyoung grins, meanwhile Mina doesn’t respond anything, so Chaeyoung carries on explaining. “I used to drive fastly in highway when I have some free time. It does releasing all my stress out.”

And after all those explanation, Mina could only respond, “oh.” She halts a beat. “With your Porsche?” And Chaeyoung nods in eager as a reply. “Yup. Sometimes, I use my other cars as well, but yeah, Berry is my fav.”

Wait.

“Be—” Mina chokes. “Berry?”

At this, Chaeyoung’s face turns into nervous, as though she’s just caught doing something embarrassing. “Ouh, sorry. That my Porsche’s name.” Chaeyoung scratches her not itchy nape, nervous and doesn’t know what to do. “Is it weird if I give name for my stuffs?”

“What? No, of course. It’s not weird at all,” Mina fastly refutes it, suddenly remembers herself giving name for stuffs Jeongyeon gave her back then. “Honestly, it’s cute. And, I’m sure other girls also do the same.”

Mina sees Chaeyoung suddenly smiles, apparently relieved. “Great, then.”

The awkward moment continues, and Mina is totally done with it.

“So, you like driving cars? Speeding?” Mina once again asks, seeing Chaeyoung’s eyes suddenly beam at her as the small nods excitedly. “Yeah. You should try it at least once. I know that’s not a very good thing, but it does help you forget your worries.”

Mina chuckles, imagining herself driving crazily in a highway, speeding with a damn expensive car, is kinda funny for her. She’s not very good at driving car. “Okay, I got it. But,” Mina tails off, back to the main plan. “Are we going to do it now? Drive your… Berry?”

Chaeyoung’s smile widens when she heard Berry’s name called by someone. “Berry. Yeah, Berry. I love driving Berry. But,” suddenly Chaeyoung’s face turns into flat. “I didn’t drive Berry today.”

“Oh, really?” Mina slightly feels relieved. Deep inside, she doesn’t really like driving a car in a highway, speeding, death-defying. It’s just, Mina is scared with that thing. She has this reason she doesn’t want to talk about. “Then, you have another thing you like? Probably, going to arcade, or comic-café, maybe?” Mina tries to lure Chaeyoung to do another thing except speeding. She slightly hopes that Chaeyoung would change her mind and do another thing she likes. It’s impossible if someone only have this one certain thing she like, isn’t it?

But, Mina’s heart starts thumping again when Chaeyoung slurs easily, “I don’t like those things. I only do speeding whenever I got stressed.” A very short moment of halt, much enough to make Mina’s heart skipped a beat. “We could just rental a car. I’ll bring you into somewhere good.”

Mina couldn’t say anything when Chaeyoung walks away from her. “Where’s the nearest car rental place around here?” Chaeyoung mumbles, talking with herself while looking around for what she had mentioned before. Mina could just watch, not sure what to do. She’s the one who offered Chaeyoung to do what she likes. It’s her idea since the first. But that was before she knows that Chaeyoung _only_ loves speeding. She thought that Chaeyoung maybe likes playing basketball, or eating pizza, or another normal and easy-to-do things. She never thought that Chaeyoung only does this certain thing whenever she’s stressed, and shit, it’s a thing Mina dislikes.

Damn. Mina was never been a very lucky person.

She shuts her eyes, gulping. She doesn’t want to go drive a car into somewhere. Not a chance. She needs to do something. That exact courage is the thing that makes Mina chases Chaeyoung quickly.

She’s right behind the small who’s still looking around for a car rental place. “Hey,” she opens, only gets a brief glance from Chaeyoung. This small is pretty quick-walker. “Do you even remember that Sana and Momo are going to meet us at dinner?” Mina’s still trying to make Chaeyoung does something else. “We can’t travel to somewhere far. They’ll be waiting for us if we do.”

At this, Chaeyoung laughs. She’s not even ceasing. “They’re not gonna meet us anytime soon. Sana’s parents will hold them from leaving at least until the end of the day. I know it because, well, they always do that every time they visit here.” Chaeyoung turns her face a bit, looks directly into Mina’s eyes and smiles. “We have a plenty of time to spend, Mina.”

“But—” Mina’s words never come to its end as Chaeyoung isn’t even listening to her. The decision had been made. They’ll go to somewhere using a car, only two of them, and probably until the day comes to its end. And Mina can’t even do anything, except watching Chaeyoung walks away further from her, apparently excited with this driving thing, not even care about Mina who left far behind her.

Mina gulps, realizing what’s coming. It’s not a thing she hates the most, but not a thing she likes as well. But, hell. She can’t do much. Because she knows, she’s already lose. They’ll do this thing Chaeyoung likes, speeding in a fucking highway.

_Damn._

///

“Your seatbelt, lady,” is all what Chaeyoung says when she gets inside the car. She holds her laughter as she sees Mina is sitting nervously on the seat next to hers. She sets her seatbelt as well and mumbles, “you don’t look so good.”

Mina heaves a sigh slowly, her hands are gripping the seatbelt tightly. “To be honest, I’m not so into this thing. You know, speeding, doing thrilling things,” Mina says while gritting her teeth, still can’t believe she’s there with Chaeyoung. Her hands grip the seat belt tightly. “I hoped we could just do something normal, like playing arcade, or going to amusement park, or something else.”

“But you said we’ll do what I like, right?” Chaeyoung slurs while getting herself ready to drive the rental car. Not a very good car for speeding, but at least it’s comfortable. “However, driving to somewhere is a very normal thing, isn’t it?”

“To you, it is,” Mina quickly responds, a bit nervous when Chaeyoung starts the engine and begins to drive. “To me, it brings back bad memories.”

Mina glances over Chaeyoung just to see the driving girl’s face suddenly changed. “Ohh,” Chaeyoung mumbles quietly, somehow sounds surprised. “Why is that?” she asks cautiously, suddenly hesitates when she sees Mina heaves a sigh nervously. “I mean, if you don’t mind to tell me.”

Mina only gulps, doesn’t really want to talk about it. Her mind is full with those bad memories, scenes she never want to remember again. But as now they are here, inside a car and going into somewhere as it’s Chaeyoung’s will, speeding, Mina starts to feel uneasy.

Maybe Chaeyoung catches that sight, the sight of Mina suddenly being nervous and jittery, not okay with the situation, that makes Chaeyoung suddenly asks, “you want me to stop the car and just do something else?”

At this, Mina quickly shakes her head, totally disagrees with the suggestion. “No, no. No need to do that. You already rent this thing.”

Mina knows, money isn’t something that could bother Chaeyoung because she has plenty. It’s because of her, because of Mina, that this small wants to stop the plan and do something else. Mina slightly feels it, she now knows that Chaeyoung is that kind of person. A person who puts someone else before her own self. It surprises Mina that this image is recently becoming Chaeyoung’s image, which is totally the opposite with her first impression of Chaeyoung; a jerk.

Mina could see Chaeyoung nods beside her, paying attention to the front again. “Okay,” she drawls. “But, if you tell me what makes you hate this, maybe I can try to avoid that thing while driving.”

She’s right. Probably she just has to tell Chaeyoung why being inside a car does make her so nervous.

“Uhm,” Mina clears her throat, licking her lips which suddenly feel so dry. “It was my ex.” _Jeongyeon, that bitch._ Mina glances at Chaeyoung and sees no respond from the small. “It was when we were speeding in a high way. She was a bit tipsy, me as well, and we hit the side of the road. It was a big accident. My back injured pretty bad.”

Chaeyoung lets out a small _oh_ , pretty surprised with the story. “That’s bad,” she mutters, face shows a sympathetic gaze. “And since then, you never like being inside the car anymore?”

“It’s not like that,” Mina quickly corrects. “It just, the fact that you like speeding in a high way, and we’re going to do it right now, all of it does make me nervous.” Mina smiles minimally. “But I’ll be fine if you drive harmlessly,” she adds, reassuring Chaeyoung that she’ll be fine as long as Chaeyoung keeps driving safely.

Chaeyoung nods eagerly. “Of course. I always drive safely, you know. If you want, I can just bring you to somewhere and not going to do the speeding.”

“Eh?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “Let’s forget about the speeding. I’m going to show you a nice place to release the stress, Mina,” Chaeyoung suddenly smiles excitedly, shifting her sitting position. “Hold on tight, Mina. I’m gonna give you the best sunset you’ve ever had.”

_Oh, shit._

Mina shuts her eyes tightly, gets ready for whatever Chaeyoung’s plan is. She hopes there’s no more accident happen here, even the small one. Got injured from accident with Jeongyeon is the last one, please. Mina still has a big scar on her back, etched, will never off from her damn body. That proof will stay there on her body forever, would always be a strict reminder of what happened in the past. Mina hopes it will never ever happen again.

And she knows, that will never happen again. With Chaeyoung, she’s safe, and she knows it.

///

They finally arrived. Mina doesn’t know where they are right now. Chaeyoung said they’re still in Seoul, Mapo district. That’s mean they travel not so far. But Mina felt like forever inside the car before. Chaeyoung might be driving the car not so fast (perhaps she was decreasing her real speed), but she wasn’t driving slowly as well. Every time Chaeyoung increased her speed, Mina would shriek or scream like they’re going to face death. And Chaeyoung just laughed in joy every time Mina did that.

Right after Chaeyoung parks the car, Mina quickly gets herself out from the car and breathes the air like she’d been suffocated inside there. Chaeyoung once again laughs seeing that, she never saw this image of Mina before.

“You really are an old lady, Mina,” says Chaeyoung when she joins Mina. She buries her hands inside her pockets, wearing a bucket hat that suddenly came out from somewhere. Mina winces, a bit offended but can’t do anything because, well, Chaeyoung is right. She’s like an old woman. “Shut up. You were the one who enjoying this sight of old woman shrieking like crazy. You rude.”

Chaeyoung laughs again. Mina still can’t move on from being sick.

Then, they start walking towards their destination. Mina still has no idea where are they now. She glances at Chaeyoung who’s staring at something beyond her fondly. “Anyway, where are we right now?”

Mina doesn’t recognize any of this place. She came to South Korea a few years ago, but she doesn’t really like going outside, except for doing things she wants. She doesn’t really like ‘just walking’. She goes outside mostly for working, shopping, ‘dating’ with Momo, and going to arcade. Other than that, she doesn’t really have any interest.

Mina sees Chaeyoung smiles, proudly introduce the place. “We’re at Haneul Park, Mina.” She grins, apparently excited. “It’s a very beautiful place. Really. You would never regret coming here.”

Chaeyoung’s face really brighten up than before. Seeing that, Mina smiles. Well, it’s her real intention, right? To make Chaeyoung bright again. To make Chaeyoung’s smile back. And she did, she successfully did it.

She shrugs, trying to be calm and composed. “Okay.”

They walk for a while, keeping the silence fill the air because they’ve been chatting too much since before. Until suddenly Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s hand, makes Mina vaguely jolts.

“We better be fast. We’re gonna miss the sunset if we keep walking at this pace,” says Chaeyoung confidently, increasing the speed of her walk towards the place she mentioned, and still holding Mina’s hand, dragging Mina. Mina only trails her behind, her pace also increase than before, her eyes won’t left the sight of their hands which are connected. She doesn’t understand why Chaeyoung has to hold her hand, because obviously it isn’t necessary. But Mina weirdly doesn’t protest at all.

_It’s warm._

So, they walk like that. Holding hands, though saying nothing. They are just walking quicker, heading to this Haneul Park. Mina groans when she found out that they have to ascend hundred stairs to get into the park. It takes over than 20 minutes, and Chaeyoung is still holding Mina’s hand, while they together climb the stairs. Well, Mina thinks it’s something so helpful, as her feet is aching now and she’s a bit tired.

After 20 minutes, they arrive at the park, welcomed by orange grasses everywhere, chest-high and all in tidy. The sun is so low right now, everywhere is orange, and it’s freakin’ beautiful. Mina involuntarily lets out an amazed _ooh_ , totally enjoying the scenery before her eyes. And when she turns around, she also could see buildings, Seoul city with its bustle and hustle. “Wow,” Mina once again wow-ing. Her eyes can’t even move from the sun. “It’s amazing, Son Chaeyoung. Really.”

“I know right?” Chaeyoung proudly brags off, she succeed to amaze Mina. “It’s been a while since my last time visit here. And yet, it still successfully amaze me.” Chaeyoung halts. “Let’s move to a better place, Mina.”

Chaeyoung, with hand still holding Mina’s, excitedly pulls Mina’s hand and drags her away. That’s the time when Mina jolts in shock because she still in amazed with the picturesque scenery. “Wait, wait, hey.”

Chaeyoung stops, turns around and sees Mina is staring at their connected hands with a weird gaze. That’s the only time when Chaeyoung realizes it, that her hand’s been holding Mina’s since before. She fastly draws her hand, hides it behind her own body. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Chaeyoung hopes that Mina doesn’t think too much about it. Because it’s really nothing to Chaeyoung. It’s only hands holding each other, skin meets skin, if Chaeyoung could say. But Mina is staring at her wordlessly, eyes expecting something from Chaeyoung. So, Chaeyoung gulps, clearing her throat. “I used to hold Sana’s hand when we’re going somewhere together. You know,” Chaeyoung shrugs, trying to keep her cool and chill image. “She’s very clumsy. She could tripped over an ant.”

Mina halts for a beat. Somehow, there’s something gone from her eyes. After a moment of silence, which is somehow awkward, Mina nods. “That’s pretty shit if she really could tripped over an ant, but, no problem. It’s just, hands holding each other, right?” She smiles, shrugging. “Let’s go to a better place, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung halts for seconds, Mina really soundings her thought out aloud. Hands holding each other, yeah, of course it was nothing. Chaeyoung hopes Mina really thinks that way.

She quickly chases Mina, walking beside her with the same pace and just enjoying the scenery. Chaeyoung could see Mina’s smiling happily, like she really likes the place. Mina seems distracted by her surrounding, even ignoring Chaeyoung when the girl asks about her feeling being here.

After a few seconds, Mina asks back, only realizes that Chaeyoung was asking her. “Sorry. What is it again?”

Chaeyoung chuckles, totally understand if Mina was dazed out for a moment. Chaeyoung was also dazed out when she came to this place for the first time. Sana was the one who brought her to this place, and Chaeyoung is very thankful to Sana for introduced her to this park. She’s so adamant when it comes to make Chaeyoung out from her room. Even until now.

After that first time, this Haneul Park’s been becoming Chaeyoung’s favorite place. She oftenly comes here alone, without Sana knowing about it. Even though it’s been dozen times Chaeyoung comes to this place, she still amazed with the scenery.

These days, Chaeyoung’s been so busy with her work, that she can’t visit this place. It’s good that she finally is able to come here again today, especially with a new friend, Mina.

Chaeyoung stares back to Mina, who’s looking at her, waiting for Chaeyoung to repeat her previous question. Chaeyoung smiles. “How is it being here, Mina?”

“Ahh, that,” Mina nods. Her smile suddenly back. “This is so good! Really!” She laughs, nudges Chaeyoung’s arm. “It supposed to be me who should make your smile back, but here I am, being hyper by my own self,” she paused, giving Chaeyoung her best gummy smile. “Thank you so much, really. This is such a healing.”

Chaeyoung, seeing that Mina’s totally happy being here, also smiles. But, there’s a thing about Mina’s state she doesn’t understand. “Anyway, why you said you’re the one who supposed to make my smile back?”

Mina answers with her eyes staring at beyond her, orange grasses. “You were reminded with your past before, at the theater. I don’t know what happened with you at the past, but apparently it wasn’t good enough as your smile abruptly disappeared at the time you talked about it,” Mina glances over Chaeyoung, wanting to see the small’s reaction. “But, forget about it, okay? We’re here now. Let’s just forget all of those shitty stuffs and just relax yourself with this beautiful sight.”

Chaeyoung, for a moment, thinks. Yeah, she absolutely forgot about that thing. She doesn’t even remember that she reminded with her past at the theater. All of those shitty moments could suddenly barge in into Chaeyoung’s head and mess up everything. Thanks to Mina, that she could sense it, and made Chaeyoung forget about it.

Chaeyoung glances over Mina, seeing Mina still captivated with the scenery. She clears her throat, wanting to get Mina’s attention. “Mina,” she calls, makes the Japanese turns her head and faces Chaeyoung. “Thank you, for making me forget those stuffs.”

Mina halts for a moment, and then she chuckles. “It’s not a big deal, girl. I just hate seeing someone sad. Moreover, I also get to know about this place. So, it’s a win win situation,” Mina slurs. She’s really happy that Chaeyoung brought her here, instead of doing her silly speeding in a highway. Now, she knows this beautiful place, which is absolutely could be Mina’s favorite place for healing. “I really should move my lazy ass from my bed and start going to place like this. If I didn’t, I’ll be regretting my boring life.”

Chaeyoung laughs at that, didn’t expecting Mina has a _lazy ass_. “We should hang out again sometimes,” Chaeyoung easily slurs, makes Mina turns her face in quick. She observes Chaeyoung’s face, tries to find something she doesn’t know what.

“You mean, four of us?”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung mumbles. “I was talking about us two,” Chaeyoung sheepishly grins. And before Mina could respond that, Chaeyoung fastly adds, “but, if you want us four to hang out together sometimes, that’s fine. I want to know more about Momo though.”

Mina doesn’t paying attention to Chaeyoung’s last words. The one she caught is that Chaeyoung meant two of them, only Mina and Chaeyoung, exclude Sana and Momo. It confuses Mina. She doesn’t understand what’s inside Chaeyoung’s head. When Mina expects Chaeyoung to do A, the latter would do B. And also the opposite. Just like this very moment. When Mina thought Chaeyoung was talking about them four, turned out that Chaeyoung was talking about them two. Mina knows it doesn’t mean much for Chaeyoung, or maybe doesn’t mean anything to her. But, it just stresses Mina. That makes Mina couldn’t understand Chaeyoung well. She’s like a riddle, hard to solve, difficult to predict.

Mina sighs. No, she’s not disappointed. It just, she wants to understand this small, at least slightly. But, this girl keeps making Mina surprised, keeps doing something Mina never expected.

“Well,” Mina answers. “I bet when we four hang out again sometimes, those silly couple would do what they failed today.”

“And what is that?”

“Set us into a thing.”

Chaeyoung hums for a moment. “Then, I would be glad to show you another beautiful place, Mina,” Chaeyoung replies with the most positive answer. Not resent with Momo and Sana’s set up, or mad with their stupid obvious plan. She’s purely accepting being set up with Mina. “I would be happy to drive you to somewhere great.”

Mina winces, doesn’t understand why Chaeyoung being positive almost everytime. “Aren’t you mad? Being set up with me?”

Chaeyoung’s brows raised. “Why should I?” she asks Mina back, which makes Mina snapped. Why should she dislikes it? “Isn’t that good, that we could go somewhere else together? While giving Sana and Momo some private time?” Chaeyoung innocently asks. “They are girlfriends, and it would be great if we give them time for their own.”

Chaeyoung turns her head and faces Mina, a sincere smile etched on her face. “I’m not mad being set up with you, Mina. Really. I do understand if you mad at that, because I was a jerk that dumped you before. I deserve that. But, I also feel bad to treat you that way. I shouldn’t do that, playing… you, just because I want to survive those girls.” Chaeyoung’s voice suddenly sounds softer. “I’m sorry, Mina. I’m really sorry.”

Mina halts for a moment. In silent, she tries to find out the reason why she resents that thing so much. Well, Chaeyoung isn’t a jerk anymore. She’s so kind, so positive, so bright, that makes Mina confuses of her. That makes Mina somehow jealous of her. She’s a very humble person, and Mina has no reason to hate her.

Mina clears her throat. “That’s fine, Chaeng. You were such an asshole at our first meet, but now, you’re not.” Mina shrugs, kinda nervous when Chaeyoung is solely staring at her. “I mean, you’ve been being so nice to us, me and Momo. And you’re Sana’s friend, so I should really stop seeing you as an enemy.”

“Oh, I was an enemy before?”

“Well, you dumped me, you forgot my name, you acted like you don’t regret anything,” Mina utters, grinning, still nervous under Chaeyoung’s stare. “That’s enough to make me disliking on you.” Mina sees Chaeyoung nods, as though she now just found out why Mina dislikes her that much. “But, we’re fine now. However, you already apologized before.”

At this, Chaeyoung halts. She winces her brows, her face looks confuse. “Did I?”

“Yeah, it was when you came to my apartment to take Momo’s silly sweaters,” Mina chuckles bitterly, suddenly reminded with that day. “You came over and brought me two bottles of beer. And we ended up drink together at night.”

Chaeyoung gasps, seems like she doesn’t remember that day so well. “Shit,” she curses. “I remember coming to your apartment and that we drank together that day. But, I didn’t remember the rest of the day so well,” Chaeyoung facepalms herself. “So, did I do something stupid?”

“Uhm,” Mina bites her lower lip, recalling the memories. “You were drunk after your first glass. Your face was all red, and you kept mumbling things I can’t even remember what.”

“Damn,” Chaeyoung once again facepalms herself. “That’s why I don’t want to drink with others. I do embarrassing things when I’m drunk, and I got drunk so easily,” Chaeyoung explains, nose-scrunching. “And then, what did I do that time?”

“Well,” Mina clears her throat. “You apologized about that. That you used me to save your own self, and that you forgot my name back at my restaurant.” Mina pauses. “You said you were so sorry about that.”

Chaeyoung’s head keeps nodding. “I am so sorry, Mina, even until now.” Chaeyoung admits it. “Any other things?”

_Yeah. You said that I’m beautiful, and you kissed me._

“No,” Mina shakes her head weakly, smiling, convincing Chaeyoung that she didn’t do anything more than that. “That was all. You didn’t do something stupid.”

Yeah. Mina won’t remind Chaeyoung about that kiss. That isn’t necessary, right? There’s no good to tell Chaeyoung about what they did that night. Chaeyoung doesn’t remember it a though, and Mina also wants to forget it. So, it’s better for her to not tell Chaeyoung about that. That way they both could forget it.

For a moment, there’s this kind of awkward silence, as Chaeyoung just stares at Mina, wordlessly, as though she still can’t believe that she just did that far. But, after that moment, Chaeyoung’s smile suddenly blooms on her face. “Great. I thought I did something big. Glad to know that I didn’t.”

Mina smiles. “Yeah, you didn’t do anything stupid. So, don’t be so worry.” Mina glances over Chaeyoung, sees the small girl’s face laced with something. Something Mina doesn’t know, something Mina couldn’t reach. Something so mysterious, that Mina is triggered to reach out, to know it, to understand it. But of course, it’s not easy. Chaeyoung’s been so mysterious since their first meet. Mina wants to know why she acts that way, but yeah, Mina won’t ask her as well. Everybody has a secret, and maybe this thing Mina couldn’t reach out about Chaeyoung is a big secret to her.

“Anyway, Chaeng,” Mina calls the person beside her. “What are we going to do after this? I mean, you said that Sana’s parents wouldn’t let go of them at least until the end of the day. So, I guess, a dinner?”

Chaeyoung’s brows raised. “Are you hungry?”

Mina grins bitterly, rubbing her flat belly. “A bit. Momo promised to buy me a dinner. But, well, obviously she can’t.”

Chaeyoung laughs at this, amused with the sight of Mina being hungry. “Okay, let’s eat something after this. I’ll treat you—”

“Don’t you dare,” Mina cuts her off. “Let me treat you this time, you richy girl.”

“Owh, really? You’ll treat me?” Chaeyoung’s eyes suddenly beam at Mina, which is somehow cute. “Great! I’ll be looking forward for it.”

Mina holds herself from smiling widely, seeing Chaeyoung becomes so happy when she said she’ll treat her. She remembers when Chaeyoung said she doesn’t get treated oftenly, mostly she’s the one who pay as she has tons of won. And it pleases Mina that Chaeyoung looks totally happy with Mina treating her. She looks like a kid who just gifted a free candy. Cute.

Well, this is all. Today is very surprising. Started by Mina being resent with the fact that they were actually four of them, Momo didn’t fully treat her, the apart seats, and that Sana and Momo had to leave the movie; Mina thought that this day would be the worst day she’s ever had. But, that’s totally wrong. Today isn’t as bad as she thought. She got a chance to hang out with this small, having some small talk with her while facing her fear back in the car. Turn out that hang out with Chaeyoung isn’t bad at all. Turn out that Chaeyoung isn’t as bad and boring as she thought.

This day is getting closer to its end. The sun almost completely gone, no more orange, it’s almost dark now. Though, even it was a very short time that she spent with Chaeyoung, Mina still had a lot of fun. When Chaeyoung teased her back in the car by increasing the speed, professionally slipped between car and car, made Mina shrieked like an old lady. Or when they just talked about something normal, about the work, about their hobby, and else. Mina had a lot of fun today. It’s such a waste that they only had a very short time to visit only one place, but hey, they’ll have a dinner after this. That means Mina still has a time to do talk with this small.

Mina smiles. She suddenly is so thankful to Momo to leave them two like this. Because this way, Mina would spend times with Chaeyoung.

_Oh my god, Mina, you’re such a bitch._

Mina quietly glances over Chaeyoung, seeing the girl is still looking ahead. Seeing that, Mina smiles again. She knows, she would have another great time at today’s dinner. With Chaeyoung.

///

So, it’s past 9 pm. Not so late, of course. Chaeyoung really suggested them to come home not too late, because it’s been so dangerous for girl to walk in the road alone at night. She also suggested that she should drop Mina home, to make sure Mina is arrived at home safely. And Mina, being a meek, couldn’t disagree that.

But there they are, ascending Mina’s apartment’s stairs. Quietly and silently, no one talk. Chaeyoung supposed to just drop Mina at her apartment and then leave, when Mina remembered that Chaeyoung left her jacket when the last time she came over (that drunk night). Chaeyoung had no choice to also go upstairs with Mina to take her jacket. Both never thought that this would be such an awkward moment.

They arrive at Mina’s door. Mina slips the key into the keyhole and opens the door, telling Chaeyoung to go inside. It’s dark inside, so Mina fastly turns the light on. That moment, she could see Chaeyoung’s face clearly.

And the awkward moment continues, this time by the two staring at each other wordlessly.

“I-I’ll take the jacket,” Mina stutters, suddenly feels nervous, thoughts that the room is so tight for two of them. While Chaeyoung looks totally fine, not even nervous a bit. “Okay. I’ll wait here.”

Mina walks to her room, while Chaeyoung takes a seat on the couch, looking around, wandering Mina’s properties. After a while, Mina comes out from her room with a jacket on her hand. She approaches Chaeyoung and hands her the jacket. “There you go.”

Chaeyoung takes it while smiling. “Thank you.”

And again, the awkward air caught them again. The two are just staring at each other wordlessly.

“I think I should go now,” that’s the thing that breaks up the silent. Chaeyoung gets onto her feet and smiles. “Thanks for today, Mina. I really had a lot of fun.”

Mina replies the smile with another one. She’s glad that she’s not the only one who is happy. “Yeah, me too. Thank you.”

Chaeyoung walks to the front door, while Mina follows her behind. She just stares at Chaeyoung when the latter wears her shoes. When Chaeyoung finished, she looks up at Mina and waves her hand a little. “Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Chaeyoung opens the door and ready to leave, while Mina is standing at the door, gonna close the door when Chaeyoung is completely gone from her vision, when someone emerges into their sight, comes out from the dark hallway.

“Son Chaeyoung?”


	8. An Old Friend

 

It’s a girl. Tall, long hair, and so beautiful. She just appeared out of nowhere, called Chaeyoung’s name that cause Chaeyoung shocked right now. The small girl is apparently loss of word, couldn’t say a thing. Her eyes are fixed to the figure of the tall girl, but no word comes out from her mouth.

Mina isn’t sure what to do right now. She could only stare at the tall girl, who’s slowly and carefully approaching them. Her face looks happy, probably feeling so good to meet an old friend, who is Chaeyoung. And Mina thought, Chaeyoung would be happy as well. But no. Chaeyoung doesn’t look good at all.

Mina could see Chaeyoung’s face turns into bitter and strained. Her smile is no longer prettying her face, as though it never been there before. Her eyes are staring at the pretty girl’s figure, while she doesn’t move a bit from her place.

When the tall girl is only 2 meters apart, she greets again. “Chaeyoung.” Her eyes move from Chaeyoung to Mina, only for giving Mina a friendly smile followed with a small bow. Mina replies the bow, wanting to give a good first impression in front of Chaeyoung’s friend. But again, Chaeyoung’s not moving a bit. And that thing makes Mina confused.

The tall girl’s smiling so brightly, so widely, so obvious that she’s happy meeting Chaeyoung. “I can’t believe I would meet you at this very moment. In here,” she says, smile never left her face. Her eyes are staring at Chaeyoung with some warm gaze. “I-I miss you.”

She’s stuttering, Mina heard it very well. But, of course, she doesn’t know it why. All she knows is, that she’s happy meeting Chaeyoung, but not with Chaeyoung. This small bean really doesn’t say a thing. She just keeps looking sharply at the tall girl.

Probably, seeing that she gets no reaction from Chaeyoung, the tall girl tries to take Chaeyoung’s hand. But, unexpectedly, Chaeyoung just flicks her hand off from hers, as though she doesn’t want to be touched by this tall girl. While her eyes are still on her, still firing something inconceivable.

The tall girl jolts when Chaeyoung flicks her hand off, receiving a hateful gaze from Chaeyoung. She could only smiles thinly, draws her hand slowly. Mina, being the only witness of everything, yet has no idea of what’s happening before her, could only nudge Chaeyoung’s arm, asking her to behave.

“Chaeng,” she says softly, yet warningly. “Behave. She just want to—”

“Oh, that’s okay, miss. I’m fine,” the tall girl fastly stops Mina from ‘nagging’ Chaeyoung. Her eyes are back again to Chaeyoung. She’s still smiling, but this time, it wasn’t a happy smile. It’s a sad smile.

Mina could only watch the tall girl rummages her bag in sudden. “I don’t really have a very much time right now, so, here,” her hand’s out with a piece of name card on her hand. She hands it to Chaeyoung, who’s obviously won’t take it. After a beat, the tall girl puts her name card inside Chaeyoung’s grip in force. “Please, take it. And contact me, okay?” Chaeyoung has no choice except accepts it, while the tall girl is now tidying her bag. “I have an appointment right now. I need to go.”

She glances over Mina, bows politely with a kind smile. And after Mina replied the bow, she stares at Chaeyoung and mutters, “please, contact me. I want to talk to you.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t give any respond, but the tall girl just smiles and then leaves. Mina watches the tall girl descends the stairs. After a while, the tall girl is out of their sight. And left them two standing before Mina’s apartment.

Mina doesn’t really understand the situation. The tall girl seemed so happy that she met Chaeyoung just before. But unlike her, Chaeyoung seemed like she was so surprised, too shocked to realize that she met the tall girl. This two kind of different reactions could only make Mina surmising that there were some things, probably bad things, which happened between them two in the past.

Based on Chaeyoung’s tone when she talked about her past at the Haneul Park before, Mina guesses that her past wasn’t something very pleasuring. This small girl’s been a huge mystery to Mina. The way she always acts cool, takes things easily, smiles all the time, and else, are an odd things to Mina. She never met someone that so kind, so bright, so positive like Chaeyoung in her entire life. She never saw Chaeyoung get mad, even though Mina did kick her out from her restaurant, and she resents all the time to Chaeyoung. This small girl never show her madness, and that what makes Mina amazed her somehow.

And so, seeing Chaeyoung’s strange expression just now, kinda makes Mina worried.

Chaeyoung’s face is so tense. Her forehead mars with beads of sweat. Her eyes are dilating, wavering nervously. Mina vaguely could hear Chaeyoung’s breath is racing, yet unstable. She also could see that Chaeyoung’s body starts trembling.

Mina, for a very short beat, is confused, doesn’t know what to do. All she knows is that Chaeyoung isn’t okay.

She touches Chaeyoung’s shoulder in careful, doesn’t want to shock the latter more. “Chaeng?” she calls, hoping Chaeyoung could reply it, or at least hear it and show a reaction. But no, she doesn’t react. So, Mina carries on her effort. “Hey, you okay?”

But, apparently, Chaeyoung can’t answer that. She’s breathing so fastly, her chest is up and down in quick pace, and her face is pale. Mina watches her hand is up, on her chest, as though it’s hurting at the moment.

It’s a panic attack, Mina once read it on the internet. But, Mina doesn’t know what to do. She never saw this thing happening before her eyes. All she could do is just staring at Chaeyoung in concern, her hand still on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, slightly massaging it. “Chaeyoung, are you ok—?”

“My medicine.”

“Eh?”

“My medicine!” this time, she shouts. Not too loud, but firm enough to make Mina realizes that she must be fast. Mina, aware that she can’t help much except following what Chaeyoung said, could only nod and in quick, starts rummages Chaeyoung’s bag on her back.

“Hold on, okay?” Mina says, could only watch Chaeyoung from behind. Her body’s still up and down, her breath is so fast, and hearing that just makes Mina nervous more. “I’m searching, okay? Please, hold—”

Her words get cut by Chaeyoung suddenly falls onto the floor. She just falls down, as though her legs couldn’t hold the weight of her any longer and they just give up. Mina in reflect tries to catch Chaeyoung from slipping down, could only catches Chaeyoung’s arm. Mina helps Chaeyoung to lean onto the nearest wall, then she continues searching for Chaeyoung’s medicine.

The sight of Chaeyoung doesn’t seem any better. She still looks pale, tense, and is breathing so fastly. Mina wants to help Chaeyoung, and so, she fastens searching Chaeyoung’s medicine, which is still nowhere to found.

“Mina—”

“I can’t find it. It’s-oh! I found it!” Mina fastly fishes out the small bottle of Chaeyoung’s medicine, opens it when Chaeyoung says, “two.”

“Okay. Two,” Mina takes two pills and then hands it to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, with her breathe still racing and eyes dilating, takes medicine and throws it inside her mouth, swallows it hardly. She starts hitting her chest softly, probably tries to save herself from choking, or maybe just because her heart won’t stop throbbing fastly. After a while, she looks slightly better, as she starts leaning to the wall in ease, yet her breathe still unstable. Mina’s squatting beside her, when she feels Chaeyoung’s hand found hers.

She only watches when Chaeyoung takes her hand and holds it, clutches it to her chest. Mina keeps in silent, knows it’s better for her to just sit and accompany Chaeyoung at this very moment. And so, Mina shifts herself closer to Chaeyoung, her hand is on Chaeyoung’s chest, held tightly by Chaeyoung. She could feel Chaeyoung’s drumming chest, her breathe is gradually being normal and stable.

And their eyes met, just stare at each other without saying anything. Chaeyoung with her teary eyes, and Mina with her concern yet warm eyes.

After a few minutes of silent, and Chaeyoung looks much better than before, Mina smiles, hoping it could soothe and calm Chaeyoung after a tense moment just before. “You okay?” Mina asks, but doesn’t really expect a reply from Chaeyoung as she understand if the latter still won’t talk. But when Chaeyoung nods weakly, Mina really feels relieved.

“You want to take a rest at my house for a while?” Mina asks again. Chaeyoung could only watch Mina wordlessly, still trying to control her breathe. Mina, knowing what the best to do, fastly shoves Chaeyoung’s stuffs (which were scattered around them as Mina rummaged her bag roughly before) to Chaeyoung’s bag. After she makes sure there’s no stuff left, she puts in on her shoulder and delicately takes Chaeyoung’s arm and puts it around her shoulder. She also puts her hand around Chaeyoung waist, helping the small to stand.

Chaeyoung whimpers in pain, as though she’s not ready yet to stand. But once they get to stand on their feet, Mina smiles in proud. “It’s okay. You’ll be fine,” she says, while Chaeyoung just breathes, couldn’t even reply that words.

Mina carefully brings Chaeyoung back inside her apartment. Chaeyoung walks with a very slow pace, but Mina patiently helps her. They walk to the couch. Mina then helps Chaeyoung to take a sit on it. Chaeyoung takes a sit there, leaning there. She looks so weak, as though she’s out of energy. Her eyes are staring at Mina, still teary.

Mina clears her throat, standing before Chaeyoung. “I’ll take some water for you. Just, take a rest, okay?” Mina demands, wanting Chaeyoung to don’t worry about anything and just rest. “I’ll be back in seconds.” And after that, Mina leaves Chaeyoung to the kitchen and takes a water for the latter. When she back, she sees Chaeyoung is laying herself on the couch.

She approaches the latter. “Chaeyoung, please take some water first,” she hands the glass of water to Chaeyoung. She takes the glass and takes a sip of it. She lays her body again on the couch after that, her eyes are shut. Mina, realizes that Chaeyoung couldn’t leave like this, thinks what the best for Chaeyoung right now.

“You should just stay here tonight.” Yeah. That’s the best idea Mina could think for now. There’s no way Chaeyoung could go home like this. No, even if Chaeyoung assists to go home, Mina won’t let her do it. She doesn’t want something bad happen to Chaeyoung. She’s still weak and in need of resting. “You can sleep in my room. I can sleep in anywhere.”

At this, Chaeyoung’s eyes fly open. She looks at Mina in the eyes and shakes her head minimally. “No. I can’t stay here, Mina,” she finally talks. Her voice is far from her usual tone, which is bright and playful. This time, she sounds gloomy and strengthless. “I just need a few minutes, okay? After that, I’ll lea—”

“Don’t you dare, Son Chaeyoung,” Mina cuts Chaeyoung’s words off, won’t let the small finish her words. “I want you to stay here for a night. You can’t just leave right now with yourself still weak like that. So, don’t you dare.”

“But, I—”

“No, no, Son Chaeyoung. I will never let you go out of this house tonight. Now, you will lay yourself on that couch and sleep. I will hate you for real if you really try to leave,” Mina once again states, sounds pretty demanding. She sees Chaeyoung could only stay in silent, obeying what Mina just said. “Now, I’ll take a blanket for you, and you will stay there and sleep.”

After make sure that Chaeyoung understand what she said, Mina walks to her room and takes a blanket for Chaeyoung. She walks back to the living room and in relief when she sees Chaeyoung is there, still laying on the couch. She approaches Chaeyoung and covers her body with the blanket. Chaeyoung, like a meek kid, just stills, only stares at Mina with an inconceivable gaze.

Mina sighs after covering Chaeyoung’s body. “Okay, Chaeng. I want to take a bath right now. I hope you stay here and not going anywhere, okay?” Mina sees Chaeyoung nods as a reply. “Okay.”

And so, Mina leaves Chaeyoung there alone, and goes to the bathroom to clean herself. Deep inside, she’s freakin’ curious with what just happened before. What’s so bad with that girl, that could cause Chaeyoung having a panic attack. What happened in Chaeyoung’s past, that could make Chaeyoung has a stuff like that. Mina’s pretty sure that the girl before was a trigger of Chaeyoung’s panic attack, because the way Chaeyoung looked at her before, was such a bad shocked expression.

Mina is curious, obviously. And she wants to know more about that. Perhaps, Chaeyoung would tell her about that later, after she gets better. Perhaps, Chaeyoung would share her pain with Mina later. Perhaps, Chaeyoung would open herself to Mina, and let Mina in to her private life. Yeah, Mina wants it so. Mina hopes so. Mina would willingly listen to all of Chaeyoung’s concerns, and probably, she could help her.

And that what makes Mina fastens her bath, wanting to listen of Chaeyoung’s story as soon as possible.

But no, it’s not gonna happen. It’s Mina’s fault. She shouldn’t have left Chaeyoung alone for a stupid quick bath. Because when she finishes her bath and comes out from the bathroom just to walk to the living room in quick, she sees no one there. No Chaeyoung, no stuff of hers, just a blanket that neatly folded, and a piece of paper on the floor.

Mina approaches that paper, only to see that it’s a name card from the tall girl before. It was clean and nice before. But now, it’s crumpled. Dumped, ugly.

Mina takes it, just to read the name of the girl. The girl from Chaeyoung’s past.

At the same time, her phone rings. Mina briskly walks towards her phone, sees Momo’s contact on her screen. She swipes the green button, accepting the call.

“Moshi moshi?”

_“Mina-chan, we’re in theater right now. Where are you?”_

Mina squints, couldn’t believe that Momo and her girlfriend really come back to that building just to meet them again. Mina glances over the clock, seeing it’s almost 10 pm.

“You know what time it is, Momo?” Mina takes a look at the name card that still on her grip. “There’s no way we still in that building, you dumbass. The movie ended a few hours ago, geez.”

Mina hears Momo sighing. _“I’m sorry, Mina. Sana’s parents are really… something. They’re so energetic like their daughter. I had no choice except following them until they get tired,”_ Momo defends herself. _“Anyway, where are you now? Sana’s parents are at Sana’s house. Probably I’ll stay at her house as well.”_

Mina sits down at the edge of her bed, still staring at the name card. “I’m at my apartment. What’s wrong?”

_“Ah, nothing. It’s just, are you still with Chaeyoung? Sana said she wants to talk to her. She can’t contact her.”_

Mina’s hand falls onto her lap. She sighs, stares at something beyond her. “Well, she’s not here. She just left a few minutes ago.”

 _“Oh, really?”_ Momo pauses, Mina hears Sana’s voice at the background. _“Wait, Mina. Sana wants to talk with you.”_ And probably, Momo just hands the phone to Sana, because the next second, Sana’s voice is on the line. _“Mina? Are you with Chaeyoung right now?”_

Mina sighs again. “I’ve told you before, she’s not here,” Mina explains. “Well, she was, just a few minutes ago. But, she’s already left now. She’s not here.”

 _“Geez, where that small girl is?”_ Mina hears Sana mumbles by herself. _“Okay, then. Sorry for disturbing your night. Good bye—”_

“Wait!” Mina stops Sana from hanging up. Sana from the other side of the line says, _“eh? What’s wrong?”_

Mina halts. She’s thinking. Should she tell Sana what just happened before? Sana is Chaeyoung’s private assistant, isn’t she? And also, she’s the closest friend of Chaeyoung Mina ever met. She doesn’t know any relative of Chaeyoung’s, and she really thinks that she needs to tell someone about Chaeyoung’s situation.

And so, Mina clears her throat. “Well, do Chaeyoung has a trauma or something?” Mina doesn’t know how to start the talk about the panic attack. She facepalms herself for being a stupid who can’t just tell Sana everything. But, she doesn’t think that way anymore when Sana’s voice suddenly turns into serious. _“What happened?”_

Mina clears her throat again, somehow thrilled by Sana’s serious tone. “So, she was going to go home, when this girl suddenly appeared,” Mina explains the pervious tragedy. “That girl, she talked to Chaeyoung for a while. She excused herself because she has something important to do. And, just right after that she left, Chaeyoung, she, uhm,” Mina halts. “She had a panic attack. Or something kind of it.”

 _“What?!”_ Mina hears Sana’s loud shout. _“When was it?! When was it happened?!”_

Somehow, Sana sounds more panic than mad or shocked. Mina could understand if Sana already knows about this thing of Chaeyoung. “It just a few moments ago. But, she’s fi—”

 _“Where’s she now?!”_ this time, Sana sounds a bit demanding. _“Tell me! Where’s she now?!”_

“I don’t know, okay? She just left a few minutes ago.”

_“How could you let her left after that thing happened to her?!”_

“I didn’t, geez. She just left when I was taking a bath. I’ve told her to stay, but she assisted to go and she just left when I wasn’t looking,” Mina defends herself, doesn’t want Sana put a blame on her. “I don’t know where she is. Probably she isn’t too far either, as she just left a moment ago.”

 _“Then, could you please find her?”_ Sana’s tone sounds slightly softer than before, no more resent or high tone. _“Please, I beg you. Find her and look after her until I come, okay? Please, before something bad happen.”_

And the way Sana begs Mina to go find Chaeyoung is really something. It’s indescribable, mixed of sad, worry, and hope. It somehow touches Mina’s heart. And so, she nods, even though Sana can’t see her. “Okay. I’ll find her. Don’t worry.” Mina pauses for a very brief moment. “And I’m sorry for… I’m sorry for not look after her before. I’m sorry.”

_“That’s fine. Now please, just go find her, okay?”_

After that, Mina hangs up the call. She fastly dresses herself and wears her jacket. She can’t believe that she’s really going out again to find Chaeyoung. But, hell, she feels like she’s responsible is something happen with that small bean. She also doesn’t want something bad happen to Chaeyoung. Not after that small bean brought her into somewhere so beautiful, and made her day, and made Mina smiles all day long.

Damn, she really has to be fast, or Sana would murder her later.

///

Mina is in front of her apartment building, when she sees the car Chaeyoung rent before is still there, parked at the same place they two left it before. Mina suggests that Chaeyoung probably is still around, not so far from her neighborhood. And so, Mina walks fast towards the closest convenience store, hopes that Chaeyoung is there.

And, thanks God, Mina doesn’t need to go to somewhere else, because she sees the figure of Chaeyoung is there, sitting on one of the seat in front of the convenience store, and just sitting. Mina, gritting her teeth, fastly stomps towards the small in somewhat madness, yet relief. When she’s close enough with Chaeyoung, she shouts. “Ya!”

Chaeyoung turns her head in surprised, could only stare blankly when Mina starts running towards her. She shuts her eyes in shock when Mina jumps onto her side, and lands a rock fist on Chaeyoung’s head.

“Aww!”

“You stupid bean! I’ve told you to stay!” Mina scolds Chaeyoung loudly. People around them, which are just a few, glance at them in curious. “You’re such a little rebel! I swear to God, I’ll kill you if—”

“Geez, Mina. Calm down,” Chaeyoung, with her wide smile, quickly gets onto her feet and chills Mina. She puts her hands on Mina’s shoulders, brings the latter to the seat in front of her. “Just sit and calm down, okay?”

Mina suddenly stopped, could only follow Chaeyoung and sits on the empty seat before Chaeyoung’s.

_It’s weird._

Mina still remembers it. It’s still fresh, the memory of the previous situation.

Chaeyoung met the tall girl. The tall girl greeted them excitedly, while Chaeyoung didn’t look so good. And just right after the tall girl left, Chaeyoung had this shocking panic attack.

Mina still remembers how Chaeyoung’s face turned into pale and tensed. And when her breathe became so fast and unstable, and she had to swallow that two pills just to calm herself down. And when her hand found Mina’s just to put it on her chest, clutched it tightly by the small girl. Mina still remembers how fast Chaeyoung’s heart was beating.

It was a very tense, scary, terrifying moment, and it just happened a few minutes ago, less than an hour.

And yet, here Chaeyoung is, smiling so kindly to Mina, as though the previous moment was never happened.

Mina, still with her head full of questions, squints her brows and asks, “Chaeyoung, are you—”

“Hey, you want something to drink?” Chaeyoung fastly cuts Mina’s words, stands from her place and fires Mina her cutie smile. “I’ll buy something for you. It’s such a hot night, isn’t it?”

“But—”

Mina can’t continue her words, as Chaeyoung just leaves and ambles entering the convenience store. Mina turns her body, watching the small girl choosing a beverages and snacks for two of them through the transparent glass window. Her eyes follow the latter pays the stuffs at the cashier, and keep following until the latter back to her seat.

When Chaeyoung puts the beverage and snacks on the table, serves it to Mina, she could only look at her with that kind of gaze. A gaze that makes Chaeyoung a bit nervous, yet she still tries to manage her chill face. She sits in front of Mina, starts enjoying the stuffs she bought.

But, Mina keeps staring at her with that inconceivable stare, and Chaeyoung just can’t bear it no more. She puts down all the stuffs on her hands and stares back at Mina.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” she asks with her bright tone, tries to joke around. But of course, it just makes Mina stares at her sharper and more serious. Mina leans forwards, wanting a serious talk with Chaeyoung. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You were having a panic attack,” Mina says to the point, doesn’t want any rubbish talk. “Are you okay right now?”

Chaeyoung leans backward, seeing Mina leaning forward just makes her a bit nervous. She chuckles brightly, sounds forced. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. It was nothing,” Chaeyoung utters in ease, as though it was really nothing. “It just happened sometimes in a certain time. I’m okay right now.”

Mina halts for a moment. She doesn’t understand. Why Chaeyoung talked about it so easily? As though it wasn’t a big deal, as though it wouldn’t harm her if it happen in somewhere so sudden. She talked it like everyone has this panic attack, which is not. And how could Chaeyoung just let it go like it was nothing? It was something that should be discussed, to be fixed. And maybe, Mina could help with that.

Mina still stares at Chaeyoung with that unreadable gaze. “Was that because of that tall girl?”

And at this, Chaeyoung’s face turns into flat, and gloomy. No more smile on her face. “You don’t talk about that girl in front of me, Mina. You don’t,” Chaeyoung warns Mina with her firm tone. It’s obvious to Mina, that it was the tall girl who triggered Chaeyoung’s panic attack. But, probably Mina can’t pry at Chaeyoung at this time. Not after that attack which just happened a few moments ago.

And it confuses Mina more when Chaeyoung, just after saying that things, now is smiling again. “At least I’m okay right now, right?”

Mina could only watch the latter smiles so brightly, just like her usual self. But now, Mina could easily see that. It wasn’t a happy smile at all. Now, it seems forced, fake, like she’s trying to fool everyone with that pretty smile. If it’s really her real intention, lying to everyone, pretending like she’s fine all the time, faking her bright image, then, she’s succeed. At least, she’s succeed fooling Mina.

Mina leans forward again. For a moment, she keeps in silent, just watching Chaeyoung keeps smiling at her. Mina shakes her head, couldn’t believe that Chaeyoung, this very unique person, is really exist.

“You hide something big behind that stupid smile, aren’t you?”

Chaeyoung’s face gradually changes. The smile’s faded, her playful gaze turns into sad, lost, and aimlessly stares at Mina. And at the moment, Mina knows, she’s right about that.

Their moment cuts off by the arrival of Sana and Momo. Mina hears Sana shouts Chaeyoung’s name, and when they turn their face, Sana leaps into Chaeyoung’s side, snatches her small friend into a very tight hug. Mina hears Sana even sobs, sounds so relieved that her small friend is alright.

And at that time, Mina knows. There’s something going on with Chaeyoung. Something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is probably the fastest chapter I ever finished :D I started write this chapter just after I updated Pretty Unpretty, which was six days ago. Omg less than a week TT My brain been working so great these days hahaha the words keep running inside my head and my fingers just can’t stop typing :D I’m so proud of myself XD I hope you guys like this chapter ^^
> 
> So, what do you think Chaeyoung’s problem is? And who is Tzuyu in this story? Post your comment, I wanna know your guesses :D
> 
> Anyway, I know this is probably a weird question. But, anybody here read all of my stories? What makes you guys like my stories? Please, tell me. I want to know what makes me different with the other authors :D Despite the fact that I’m lack at grammar (I’m not fluent in English, I’m sorry. English isn’t my mother tongue language TT and I’ve been trying to hard to improve my English), what’s so different with my stories? Again, post your opinion and I’ll make sure I read all of them :D
> 
> And, tbh I’m so sad that I’m now is jobless, and been working so hard to find a job. Wish me luck, guys!
> 
> And that’s all! Don’t forget to comment subscribe, vote, kudos, added it to your library or whatever XD
> 
> Oh! And whoever you are who follow me on Twitter, thank you! Don’t mind to dm me, I don’t bite :3
> 
> See ya at the next update!
> 
> PS: Please don’t mind my stupid Tzuyu’s name card :3


	9. Chou Tzuyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTE: Italic means flashback]

 

“Hey, toss me that soda,” Momo asks Mina to give her the bottle on the table, while herself is laying on the couch lazily. Mina’s been cleaning the floor of Momo’s apartment, as a payment of Momo’s great set up between Mina and Chaeyoung. Though Mina couldn’t understand what the hell’s that mean, still, she cleans the house like it’s hers. Momo is a lazy racoon and Mina can’t bear seeing the house in mess. That’s why Momo always welcomes Mina so much. She knows her house would be so clean after Mina left the house.

Mina ceases from mopping, takes a moment to throw a glare to Momo on the couch. There’s a cheese ring snack upon her belly, and her face is a mess. She keeps munching her snack, eyes are still on the TV, not even looking at Mina when she asked the latter to toss her the drink. “Excuse me?”

Momo stops munching, now is staring at her. “Throw me the goddamn soda, Mina,” she replays the order, not even realizes that Mina didn’t really asking her again.

Mina shakes her head, staring at Momo in disbelief. “Why don’t you just take it by yourself, huh?” Mina grits her teeth, continues mopping the damn floor. Geez, it’s so dusty!

But, Momo acts like she’s innocent, because the latter just easily mumbles, “well, I can’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Because right now, you’re mopping the floor, and I have this snack on my belly.” Momo halts a moment, pointing the snack upon her tummy. She sees Mina ceases and stares at her again, waiting her to continue the silly excuse. “If I move, this snack would fall onto the floor, and the floor will be dirty again.”

_What the?!_

Mina chokes, can’t believe what she just heard before. Sometimes, she wonders what’s inside Momo’s mind. That girl really has a random thoughts. Like once, she said she wants to know how it feels like to be a pig. She said she wonders how the pig feels when someone refer their fat body and huge appetite with a pig. _They must be hurted_ , she said. And this moment, just the sentence she said before, was the same nonsense like it.

Mina then continues mopping the floor, doesn’t really see the need to answer Momo. While Momo’s staring at her, slightly knowing that she just failed. She moves the snack from her tummy while slogs to pull herself up. And shit, the snack really slips from Momo’s grip, falls to the floor and the crumbs are scattered around it.

Mina gasps loudly, gripping the mop tightly. While Momo grins ruefully. “Told ya.”

“Damn, Momo. Why you gotta be so clumsy?!” Mina shakes her head, letting off the mop and walking towards the couch. She sits beside Momo. “Oh god, you’re really something, Momo!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll clean this, and continue your doing, huh?” Momo stands up, taking the tools she needs to clean the mess. “I’m sorry, Mina. Really.”

Mina exhales loudly, laying herself down on the couch while Momo starts cleaning the mess she made. “Whatever, Momo,” Mina closes her lids. “I don’t wanna argue with you right now.”

Momo pouts at this. However, ‘arguing’ with Mina is a intriguing to her. She doesn’t know why exactly the reason is, but surely, seeing Mina’s irritated face is somehow makes her pleased. And seeing Mina is on her tame mode, makes Momo a bit down. She stares at the latter. “You okay?”

Mina hums as a yes. “I’m fine,” Mina mumbles softly. “It just, I’ve been thinking about something nowadays.” Mina sighs soullessly. Momo’s still watching her.

“Is that about Chaeyoung?”

That words makes Mina’s eyes open, fastly meet Momo’s. But she doesn’t say anything, which makes Momo smiles, pretty sure her blab is right. “I know it.”

“No, Momo,” Mina quickly pulls her body up, sitting down on the couch with her eyes on Momo. “I mean, yeah, it’s about her. But, it’s not like what you think.”

Momo frowns at this. “Do you even know what’s inside my mind?”

Mina rolls her eyes. She doesn’t need to be a fortune teller or mind reader to tell what’s inside Momo’s mind. That girl’s been trying to be a cupid and wanting Mina to find a girlfriend. So, Momo’s mind is kinda obvious to Mina. And absolutely, that’s not what Mina thinking about right now.

Momo sees Mina’s head falls, and she really hates the sight of sad Mina. So, Momo approaches Mina, and sits beside her, completrly forgot about teasing Mina. “What happened that night, Mina?”

Mina sighs at this. “I-I don’t know, Momo. It happened so fast,” Mina begins the storytelling. “She was about to go when this girl suddenly appeared from the bend. They talked a little, and then she left.” Mina’s pausing, that moment’s still fresh that she could feel the tense. “Chaeyoung didn’t look so good that day. She was... mad. Filled with anger. Like she hates that girl so much. But, that girl seemed totally fine. Like she didn’t do anything wrong.”

Mina pauses again, looking at Momo, waiting the girl to give a reaction of her words. But, she just stills, also staring at Mina, nodding to make Mina sure she’s listening. Mina sighs, saying the most tense part of that night episode. “And Chaeyoung had a panic attack. She... she was hyperventilating and falling down onto the floor. And.. and she looked terrible. She had to swallow this medicine to stop the episode,” Mina’s heart twitches when she says those words. The sight of Chaeyoung’s face that night, that weak, soulless face, it hurts Mina.

“Sana,” Momo finally starts talking, shifts her eyes from Mina to somewhere beyond here. “She was so.. mad? I’m not sure it’s the right word to describe it. She was worried as hell. She even scolded me harshly for being so slow after the call with you ended. It was like, if we don’t walk fast, it would be the end for Chaeyoung. And for Sana as well.”

Mina exhales sadly. The image of bright and happy Chaeyoung right now is kinda blurred, placed by the portrait of Chaeyoung’s panic attack. She still could hear Chaeyoung’s heavy and hasty breath, her teary eyes, and her quick heart beats as Chaeyoung’s clucthed Mina’s hand tightly into her chest.

And those images are scary, terrifying for Mina. Chaeyoung’s been being a puzzle with thousand pieces, hard, needs time to solve and finish. And probably, Mina hasn’t done the half way yet. She’s still a mysterious person, hiding so much things from Mina.

Well, she can’t blame that to her. They just met few months ago, with a very unique way to meet someone. She, Mina, was hating Chaeyoung so much, and was hoping to never meet the girl again. But, they met again, like they’re destined. They get along pretty well. They’re doing nice, because Chaeyoung’s a sweet girl that never see Mina as an enemy, or at least someone to avoid. She’s brave and bold, bright and energetic. And meeting someone like that, is shifting something inside Mina.

The girl did so many sweet things towards Mina. Bought her two bottles of alcohol, which were expensive as hell, they spent this honest time and Chaeyoung apologized to her, they kissed (ehem), they went to a beautiful place together, and else. Probably, those weren’t much enough to say this, but damn, now, Mina can’t stop thinking about her.

Mina doesn’t understand. She tends to take time for liking someone. Not like she already adores Chaeyoung though right now, but she can’t run from herself. She can’t fool herself. She admits, Chaeyoung has already inside her life, she already means _someone_ to Mina. And Mina, can’t let someone down in her life. Not someone like Chaeyoung.

“And the cause of those things, is that girl,” Mina mumbles, telling Momo further about the girl. “Her name is Chou Tzuyu. Do you know her?”

Momo frowns, kinda confused with what puspose Mina asked her that. It’s obvious that Momo doesn’t know her. They both are introvert, comfortable with such a small amount of friends, real friends. Momo’s friends are also Mina’s, so they have same friends. Mina should be knowing that already. But yet, Momo still shakes her head. “Nope. Never heard that name before.”

Mina wanders, doesn’t really listening to Momo like she already knows the answer. “Gotta look for that girl, Momo,” Mina utters firmly. “Gotta confront her, and ask what the hell she did to Chaeyoung.”

“You know what you’re saying, right?” Momo chuckles bitterly. Mina sounds silly to her. “She’s one of hundred thousands people—”

“She’s living at the same building as mine,” Mina rolls her eyes. After all this time, Momo still didn’t get it that she’s staying at the same apartment as Mina. “It’s not that hard to look for her.”

Momo halts, thinking. “Then, you go, girl!” she leaps to her feet, continues cleaning the mess she made. “Go find her, and go slap a bitch!”

Momo laughs at her own joke, leaving Mina’s side and going to the kitchen. While Mina’s deeply thinking, didn’t even respond Momo’s joke. She will find that girl, she has to.

///

Mina checks her phone, wanting to know what time it is. She sighs when sees it’s almost 11 pm. Geez, Momo is really something when it comes to food. They spent too much for dinner, and now Mina’s tummy aches. Momo even drunk, getting sad by the fact that Sana yelled at her (Momo has a soft heart, and can’t bear a yell) before. And Mina had to comfort her over and over, telling her it was nothing, compare with Mina’s relationship with Jeongyeon. Well, it wasn’t a competition of who’s the poorest one, but Momo got a bit calm after Mina said that.

Mina arrives at her apartment building and ascends the stairs. Her mind is full, thinking of what she gonna do to this Tzuyu girl. Should she act upset, and confront her rudely? Or should she act high? Or what? Mina has to prepare everything, so she doesn’t stutter when the time comes.

She arrives at her floor, still thoughtful, when she sees someone’s leaning to the wall right next to her door.

It’s her. Chou Tzuyu, who’s beaming at Mina when she catches the figure of the house owner appears into her sight. Mina could see the bright smile on her pretty face, while greeting Mina politely. “Hi, Mina.”

Mina doesn’t have an enough time to think about how the hell she knew her name, or what is she doing there, or what purpose she has for doing this. All her stupid plan of how to act in front of this girl suddenly vanishes, and all she could think is, wow. This girl is surely pretty. And she’s so polite, that makes Mina who wanted to act cold in front of her before, can’t do nothing except reply her bow.

Mina’s totally baffled. She never expected this. She thought that maybe she’s the one who has to find this girl, forces her to spit her mistakes she did to Chaeyoung. And she thought it’s gonna be hard, remembering that she never met this girl before, and they barely know each other. But this, Tzuyu shocks her by showing herself in front of Mina’s door. And now, Mina can’t really think anything clearly.

“I’m Tzuyu,” the girl offers her hand to Mina, wanting to introduce herself properly this time. Mina snaps herself and accepts the hand. It’s cold. Probably, it’s been a while since she waits for Mina in front of her door. “I’m sorry for my sudden appearance. Is it okay if we talk for minutes? I want to ask you something.”

Gosh. That smile. It’s cute and warm. Mina who was kinda riled up before, suddenly feels guilty for thinking that way. “No, no. I’m fine with that.” Despite that she’s a bit dizzy, and wanting to rest so bad right now, she can’t let this moment off that easy. “What do you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Chaeyoung.” Wow, this girl’s pretty straightful. She didn’t even do preamble, or even hesitate to talk about Chaeyoung. But, Mina could slightly see the change of her face. “This is very important. So, I need you to talk honestly to me, okay?”

Mina starts getting nervous at this. Her tone was so firm and bold, like she’s in her total serious mode and won’t take any joke at the moment. When Mina sees right into her eyes, she could feel it. The tension, pretty tight. And so, when Tzuyu is about to say the thing she wanted to say, Mina cuts her off.

“Why don’t we just come my house and talk inside?” Mina offers her own house as a more comfortable place to talk. Seems like it won’t end in a short time. “We can talk inside, please. If you really want to talk about something that serious.”

Tzuyu halts, thoughtful. Seems like she considers that offer. After a while, she nods. “Well, if you okay with that.”

Mina understands why Tzuyu considers that offer. They barely meet each other, know each other, and yet, right now they’re going to talk about something so serious. They’re strangers, yet they feel like they’re more than that, connected by someone named Chaeyoung. And right now, they’re gonna talk about that someone, who’s been a very difficult, complicated riddle to solve for Mina.

Mina doesn’t dare to guess what it is, the topic Tzuyu wants to talk about. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem like someone who prioritizes love thing, remembering that she even rejected all the girl that attracted to her that night at the blind date and chose Mina randomly just to escape their grasp. Or even work thing, as she’s a young CEO, who has this Sana who helps her a lot. Though she never saw Chaeyoung grunts over her work. So, what it is? What Tzuyu wants to talk about?

And who the hell she is? Is she Chaeyoung’s friend? Or.. Chaeyoung’s ex? Gosh, Mina doesn’t want to imagine that. But for sure, this girl left pain to Chaeyoung. And Mina really wants to know about that. She has to pry information over Tzuyu, about Chaeyoung.

That night, when Tzuyu enters her house for the first time of her life, Mina didn’t know. It’s the start, the very first line, very first beginning of her involvement of Chaeyoung’s private life. Which is dark, sad, and painful. She has no idea about how heavy it is, about how powerful it is that makes her want to protect Chaeyoung more and more.

///

Mina sighs, leaning to the backrest of her seat, which is the most back seat on the bus. Her mind is wandering, doesn’t really mind the bouncy bus. It’s pretty vacated, not too filled with passengers. There’re just few more passengers other than her, no one sits on the other back seats. She’s the only one, which is good, because it allows her to think deeply without being distracted or annoyed.

Jihyo told her to go home earlier, saying that she looked bad. There’s a big black eye bag under her eyes, pretty apparent, though Mina tried to cover it by using specs. And after a little argue with Jihyo, about how could she handle the restaurant alone, Jihyo won the war. Mina went home, take rest, just like what Jihyo told her to.

And now, there she is, inside the bouncy medium speed bus on the line, sitting in the behind, on her way back home, wandering. Though her eyes really want to shut, her mind wants to rest, and her body wants to just slump down onto the bed, no. Mina still wants to think about this, about the topic she discussed with Tzuyu until the dawn. Yup, that’s the cause of her damn eye bag. The talk.

Mina sighs again, heavily. Her mind can’t stop thinking about that, about what Tzuyu told her. Mina didn’t know it would be this heavy, this complicated. Now, it’s too late for her to ignore the fact. The fact about what happened to Chaeyoung at the past, about how it affected her current behaviours, about why she had this panic attack before.

It’s not a puzzle anymore. Everything she was once thought it’s weird about Chaeyoung, now starts making sense. She now starts knowing Chaeyoung, the riddle girl, who hides this big mystery behind her small body, and bears this huge burden upon her broad shoulders. Mina starts knowing Chaeyoung more, now understands why Sana acted that way before. This girl, she’s thin as glass, could break anytime soon if someone doesn’t look after her, or burst if someone doesn’t hold her.

Mina closes her lids, recalling every moments she had with Tzuyu last night. She still remembers all the expressions Tzuyu made, the words she said, and the mistakes she confessed to Mina.

/

_“I did something bad to Chaeyoung.”_

_It was the very first words Tzuyu said to open the conversation with Mina last night. Well, they were silent for a while, Mina didn’t know what to say, and Tzuyu felt responsible to start the talk as she initiated this at the first place. But, Mina really had no idea that this tall girl really didn’t do preamble. She was very blunt and honest, which was another unique person to Mina._

_Mina only stared at her figure in silent, already expected that. Like, if she didn’t do anything bad to Chaeyoung, then why Chaeyoung had a panic attack after meeting her? It was pretty obvious that she was the trigger of it._

_“I know,” Mina replied her bluntness with another direct hit, caused the tall girl’s eyes widened in confused._

_“You know?”_

_Mina shrugged. “Well, I’d been guessing about it. But now, you confessed it. So, I know that.”_

_Heard that, Tzuyu squinted slightly. “I’m sorry, but, how well you know about Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu asked. “Are you Chaeyoung’s girlfriend?”_

_Mina halted at this. She was thinking about how to pry information about Chaeyoung from this old friend of her. She was thinking about maybe, Tzuyu won’t tell her nothing if she’s not more than friend to Chaeyoung. And so, without thinking twice, Mina blabbed. “Yeah, I’m her girlfriend,” she paused again. “Though, I still don’t know about her that much. We’ve been spending times together nowadays. But, I know she still hides so much things from me.”_

_Tzuyu didn’t seem mad or upset. Instead, she was nodding, giving Mina her happy yet sad smile. “I’m glad she finally found someone. Trust me, Chaeyoung’s the best person in this silly rude world. She’ll make you happy.” Tzuyu paused. “And hopefully you treat her nicely.”_

_That state makes Mina kinda curious. No, of course she’s always curious about this. “And who are you?” The fact that Tzuyu was able to praise the small girl, complimenting her, was a clear evident that they were once so close. “Are you her ex?”_

_“Oh, no, girl. I’m not. I’m her friend,” she uttered. Her face became sadder when she said, “was. Not pretty sure that I still am.”_

_Mina halted, didn’t know what to say or do. She wanted to be mad at Tzuyu for making Chaeyoung had a panic attack. But, when the latter was sitting before her, she can’t do that. Not to this sad, feeling guilty girl. Mina’s not that rude._

_“What did you do to her?” That was what Mina could ask. Tzuyu didn’t know that Chaeyoung had an episode that night, and Mina was thinking if she should tell her about that. “What did you do to Chaeyoung?”_

_Tzuyu ducked down. “I did bad things.”_

_Mina, really wanted Tzuyu to confess, asked her again. “How bad?”_

_Tzuyu gulped thickly. “I did bad things, and I’m not sure you could manage yourself to be calm and chill after heard what my mistakes are. I’m... I’m kinda scared.”_

_At this, Mina bursted. “You kidding me? Chaeyoung had an episode that night!”_

_Tzuyu was snapped. “What?”_

_“She had a panic attack that night. The night when she met you,” Mina leaned back to the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, sharply eyeing Tzuyu who face suddenly lost and speechless. “You triggered that. How bad the things were, that could make a bright girl like Chaeyoung had that?”_

_Mina just eyed Tzuyu in silent after that, can’t throw a spit no more. The tall girl’s face looked shocked, yet managing herself to stay calm. “A panic attack? But, how-! Oh my god.”_

_Mina started feeling worried when Tzuyu breathed faster. She was sweating, her face was pale. “Oh, god, Son Chaeyoung.”_

_When Tzuyu started wringing her hair, mulling Chaeyoung’s name again and again, Mina reached out, worried. “Hey, you okay?”_

_Tzuyu looked up, and Mina could see her teary eyes. “I’m sorry, but could you please tell Chaeyoung to call me? I have so much to say. I didn’t receive any call yet since I gave her my name card.”_

_Mina remembered the crumpled name card of Tzuyu was dumped that night. And obviously, Chaeyoung did that before she even thought to save the contact. Of course, Tzuyu wouldn’t receive anything from Chaeyoung. Not now._

_Mina really wanted to help. Chaeyoung might be hurted, but this girl was also hurted, she guessed. The way she was so adamant and kept wanting to meet and talk with Chaeyoung, was a prove that she’s really sorry and wanting to apologize to Chaeyoung._

_But, Mina also remembered that night at the mart.  When she found Chaeyoung was there after having a damn episode, just chilling like nothing happened before. When Mina mentioned Tzuyu’s name, Chaeyoung was rejecting to hear, telling Mina to not ever mention that name again. Chaeyoung won’t meet Tzuyu._

_“I’m afraid that she doesn’t want to meet you,” Mina finally spitted it, and Tzuyu immediately asked. “Why?”_

_“You know the reasons more than me,” Mina shrugged. “I really had no idea about how bad the thing was between you and Chaeyoung. But I need to know that, so I’ll be able to help you.”_

_Tzuyu looked not sure about that for a while. She was thoughtful, didn’t know if she could trust this Mina. But, she’s Chaeyoung’s girlfriend. If Chaeyoung does trust this girl, then she had to trust the girl too._

_“I’ll tell you everything, with one condition,” Tzuyu stated, baffled Mina who didn’t believe it was that fast for Tzuyu to agree telling Mina everything. “Do not interrupt me. You’ll just listen. Keep yourself calm, and,” she paused, a bit longer than usual. “Please, don’t hate me when I finished the story.”_

_The last part hit Mina. The way she said that, like she was begging to not get any hate after all the mistakes she confessed. “If you agree with that, I’ll start.”_

_And Mina, without even hesitate, nodded. “Deal.”_

_“Okay. So,” Tzuyu exhaled, calming herself. “It started at this certain place. An orphanage.”_

/

Mina opens her lids. The moment of last night keeps playing over and over inside her head. It’s hurting, both her head and her heart. Her temples are throbbing and her chest is aching. The face of Chaeyoung is stucked on her mind. And it just hurts her more and more.

Mina and Tzuyu, they spent hours for their midnight story last night. It was done with no tense. Mina really didn’t upset to the girl, as now she finally knows that she’s right. They both are hurting. Though what Tzuyu had done to Chaeyoung was reasonable, still, it was a rude thing, especially when Chaeyoung’s friend, no, family, that time was only Tzuyu.

Tzuyu left with her eyes were swollen. The latter can’t stop crying, ended with her eyes were red and puffy. While Mina was barely tearing up, too baffled to react Tzuyu’s story.

After hours of story time, Mina could summarize few things.

  1. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were once an orphans. Tzuyu didn’t tell Mina about how could they ended up and were growing up at that place, but for sure, Chaeyoung’s real parents dumped her. They left Chaeyoung when the latter was still months old in front of the orphanage and never show theirselves anymore until now.
  2. They got close when Chaeyoung bravely kicked a boy who tried to harrash Tzuyu. Tzuyu was innocent at that time, made she really interesting to be teased. And Chaeyoung, being too cool for a girl, defended Tzuyu when a boy tried to do something to her. They never separated anymore since then.
  3. They spent years on the orphanage. Never wanted to separate, they promised for always be together, no matter what happen. They always prayed to god to let them be together for the rest of their life. And luckily, when they were seven, they got adopted by the same couple. A pair of adults in their fourthies with no kids, giving them their best smiles when they said they willingly adopted both.
  4. Same parents, same fate. They got abushed. Severe. Tzuyu won’t tell Mina how bad it was, because it was her worst memories that she wanted to rid off from her mind forever. But, she told Mina that she’s pretty sure there’s a big scar, long wide slash, on Chaeyoung’s back. She still remembered about that day, when their parents beat them up very harsh and endlessly. Both were crying, but damn, they were just a kid. They can do nothing.
  5. It was a very quiet night, they were ten, when suddenly Tzuyu asked Chaeyoung to run away together. They just need to break the window with the most solid thing inside their room, climb the window, and run away. Chaeyoung agreed to come along, of course, could no longer bear the pain of being their parents’ kid. They thought it would be easy, but no. Just right after Tzuyu jumped from the sash, the locked door was barged by their dad, who probably heard the breaking window sound. Chaeyoung got caught, while Tzuyu didn’t. She left, and never came back, even though she knew Chaeyoung was waiting for her.
  6. That was the last time Tzuyu ever saw Chaeyoung. She never came back to the house, didn’t even check Chaeyoung’s condition for once. She was too afraid, didn’t want to get caught by their parents anymore.



The conclusion is, Tzuyu betrayed Chaeyoung. She left the latter behind, ignored her, dumped her, and forgot about their promise of being together forever. She knew that it would be harder for Chaeyoung to cope the abusive parents, but it didn’t make her want so save Chaeyoung. She was too afraid, was a freakin coward, who chose to betray her own sister other than have to face the parents.

Mina sighs. Why is it so heavy, the story? Now, knowing that Chaeyoung was once being abushed by her parents, and betrayed by her sister, how could Mina help solving the problem? She’s just an outsider, who know nothing more than just a story. She doesn’t know how it feels like, and surely, she’ll break immediately if she has to face that.

Now, Mina knows why Chaeyoung behaves like that. She won’t show a tear, because if she does, she’ll break right away. She’s always bright, because she’s trying to be alright and won’t feel sad no more. And maybe, she won’t love, because people she trusted kept betraying her.

She’s just so done with life, and just won’t let her life got messed up again. And, the way she chose to cope this shitty life, is to become emotionless, careless to every things that could threat her current ‘fine’ life. She won’t start caring, because if she does, then she’ll start putting hope. And hoping could be rude and mean, especially when someone else break the hope.

In Chaeyoung’s case, she was betrayed twice. First, when she got adopted. She surely trusted her new parents, but when they started beating her and Tzuyu, her hope vanished just like dust. And second, betrayed by Tzuyu, her very first friend, sister, family. And that’s enough to turn Chaeyoung into this emotionless.

Mina blinks, her eyes sting. Thinking Chaeyoung had to go through that shit, it must be so hard for her. Though Mina would never understand how exactly it feels like, still, imagining Chaeyoung had those past really hurts her heart. The image of always smiling Chaeyoung, only makes her sadder. It must be hard for her, staying bright all day long just to avoid her sad self come out.

Mina really wants to hug Chaeyoung right now. Or if that’s too much, Mina would really like to stay beside Chaeyoung and play along with her, or whatever it is that makes Chaeyoung happy. She wants to pat the girl’s crown, comfort her.

And well, she could do that right now. Because, when the bus stops at a bus station, someone gets into the bus. It’s Chaeyoung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, wow. This chap is pretty long, 5k words :3 Anyway, almost 80% of this chapter was written while I’m on the bus, going to work and to home. I hope I didn’t miss any typo. And I really hope this chap is satisfying for you all!
> 
> So, at this chapter, Mina finally got to know Chaeyoung’s past bit by bit. Spoiler from me, it wasn’t fully her past. Chaeyoung still has another big secret that caused her pain, which Tzuyu had no idea about this. She was out of this part, and never expected that Chaeyoung has another pain besides her.
> 
> I’m kinda baffled with my own capability of naration. Geez, I really write those naration so much longer than the dialogues. BUT, I think I’m so bad at writing about feelings :( I hope y’all get how Mina felt like in here after hearing Tzuyu’s story.
> 
> I’m so sorry for this so late update. I was unemployeed for a month, which was stressing me out :( but now, I have a job, so I’m happy :D Also, I have a free time to write whenever I’m on my way both to work and home, so I hope I can update sooner :3
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been thinking about sharing my writing way to y’all. Probably gonna share through an Author’s Note at the end of the chap I publish. I just want you all to know about this writer’s life :3 Though I’m gonna write it on Pretty Unpretty’s A/N as well, so if you want to keep update and curious about this writer’s life, make sure you also read Pretty Unpretty :3
> 
> So, let’s just start chapter one in here :3
> 
>  
> 
> WRITER’s LIFE Note
> 
> So, first of all, I really like writing. Been dreaming about being a writer since I was an elementary school student, and started writing since I was a highschooler. My first fanfiction was GD x CL. Anybody here ship them? Hehe it was written in Bahasa Indonesia, and it received a good response. People liked it and commented nicely. But currently, I deleted it because I was so embarrased with my own words. Cheesy and yikes XD
> 
> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Kay. So, this is my second michaeng FF on AO3. I have another account on AFF and Wattpad with the same username, and I'm more active there :D So, you can visit it if you want some more updated stories..
> 
> So, guys, don't forget to subscribe, vote, and comment! I need those to carry on this story ^^ thank you very much :):):)


End file.
